Tan solo un pirata
by Auraws
Summary: Una historia de piratas, Jack, Will y... una mujer dificil....Carolin....
1. cubierta

Mientras un sol devastador deshacía en polvo la cubierta; la prisionera, atada al palo mayor, respiraba lentamente, sedienta y cansada. Vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de hombre, y el pelo rizado caía tapando su cara.

De pronto, notó como una mano la tomaba del mentón y tiraba de él para levantarla la cabeza, reparó en que las cuerdas que la sujetaban se aflojaban, y antes de desvanecerse solo alcanzó a ver unos brillantes ojos negros.


	2. eres tú

La habitación era cálida, en el ambiente se mezclaban los aromas del ron y las especias. Ella entreabrió los ojos, arrullada por el bamboleo del barco y el sonido repetitivo de las olas contra la popa. Solo recordaba la cubierta, el calor, y… esos ojos.

Al ir desapareciendo la sensación de adormilamiento, se puso en guardia, incorporándose en la cama, miró alrededor con ansiedad y se encontró sola en la habitación. Se levantó, apartando las sábanas, y caminó descalza por la habitación. Se acercó a la ventana, y observó el mar. En ese momento, una voz familiar sonó tras ella:

- Bienvenida a mi navío, querida.

La muchacha se volvió hacia la voz, y se encontró a nada más y nada menos, que al capitán Sparrow, con una media sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes de oro.

No voy a decir que me alegro de verte, Sparrow, por que mentiría.

Oh, vamos Carolin, no seas así conmigo, después de desatarte de ese palo mayor, tan tétrico y caluroso, ¿me pagas así?.

Tú,…- gruño ella acercándose a él, mientras le señalaba con el dedo- egocéntrico, estúpido y engreído pirata. No fuiste tú el que me sacó de allí, no deberías…

No terminó la frase, el pirata la había cogido por la cintura, volteándola y dejándola contra la pared, apoyó las manos en sus hombros con fuerza y a apenas unos centímetros de ella la dijo:

Deberías plantearte ser más amable, querida, o tendré que volverte a abandonar en medio del Caribe.

Ella sonrió irónicamente y reduciendo la distancia entre ellos le dijo:

Está bien. Seré más amable, aunque no lo merezcas Spa...

Capitán, capitán Jack Sparrow para ti.

Ella le miró con una mueca de cansancio y apartándole se acercó a la mesa, y sentándose en ella cogió la botella de ron. Jack la observó mientras pegaba un trago:

Bien, puedes empezar.

¿Perdón?

Te escucho.

Spa… Capitán- dijo con retintín- no comprendo lo que quiere.

preciosa - dijo él también sarcásticamente- lo que quiero de ti- señalándola con su mano de abajo a arriba- es que me expliques, detenidamente, que es lo que hacías muriéndote de calor, en el palo mayor de un barco de esclavos.

Ella suspiró hondamente, y tras dar otro trago a la botella, empezó a contar.

Sorry porque sea tan corto, pero es que es como el inicio, ahora empiezan los largos. Gracias por leerme : P.


	3. La historia de Carolin

_Ella suspiró hondamente, y tras dar otro trago a la botella, empezó a contar._

Siéntate entonces, porque voy a tardar un buen rato.

Bien, me gustan las historias largas.

(Intro)

Carolin había nacido en una familia poco habitual, su madre había desaparecido nada más nacer, su padre era algo parecido a un pirata, y ella, tras haber sido depositada en los brazos de su tío Diego, se pasó los primeros 8 años de su vida en una gran casaza en una isla del Caribe.

Era una niña traviesa, a la que cuidaba con esmero May, su niñera; pero cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta, Carolin corría hasta el bosque y May se desgañitaba sin atreverse a entrar entre la maleza, porque según decían "estaba encantada".

El mejor amigo de Carolin se llamaba John, tenía la piel café con leche, los ojos verdes y una mente lúcida para inventar diabluras, por lo que, al igual que Carolin se escondía en el bosque cada vez que montaba una de las suyas.

Sobre uno de los árboles, en un hueco, ambos tenían guardado un mapa del tesoro. Era de piel suave, de animal, y las olas alrededor del boceto de la pequeña isla parecían reales. En el centro, una cruz negra marcaba el lugar donde se escondía el tesoro, que en algún momento juntos irían a buscar.

Pero esa noche, todo cambió

"John y yo, tras un par de horas de espera, para que se calmaran los ánimos, volvíamos hacia la casa. De pronto, cuando nos acercábamos al linde del bosque, comenzamos a oler humo, y vimos grandes llamaradas a través de los árboles… la casa se quemaba, corrimos hacia allí, como alma que lleva el diablo, y lo que nos encontramos nos sobrecogió, la gran casaza verde ardía como un cachito de madera, mientras unos piratas, luchaban contra mi tío y sus hombres. De pronto, noté como me levantaban en volandas, grité y grité hacia Diego, pero cuando el me miró, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

Nos llevaron atravesando la selva hasta la costa, mientras yo me retorcía y gritaba.

Al llegar a la playa, nos esperaba un barco que no tenía bandera alguna. Nos metieron a todos en la bodega y las horas pasaron, la luna dio pasó al sol, y entonces sin más, bajaron a por nosotros, a empujones nos sacaron del barco y nos llevaron atados hasta el centro de lo que parecía una ciudad. Allí, nos subieron sobre una tarima y nos fueron vendiendo, uno por uno como esclavos.

Las mujeres lloraban, pero yo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, permanecí prácticamente impasible, tenía la sensación de que si no derramaba una lágrima las cosas mejorarían, pero, me equivocaba. Después de un rato esperando, me tocó el turno, el mercader comenzó a vocear mi precio, y entonces un hombre acompañado de una doncella, me compró. Se acercó a la tarima y tiró de mis ataduras para bajarme, yo caí al suelo de bruces, ella, en un signo de compasión, me ayudó a levantarme; mientras él impasible se daba la vuelta.

Caminamos por las calles, que me alejaban cada vez más de mi pasado, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de aprensión al mirar atrás un último momento. La muchacha iba hablando, pero yo apenas la escuchaba, solo llegué a entender que iba a servir a casa de Lord Rose-Brannon, que era un hombre casado, con un hijo, y con muy mal genio. Tras un breve espacio de tiempo, llegamos a la puerta de la casa, al cruzarla, la muchacha me desató las manos, aunque de poco me iba a servir, ya estaba presa.

Entramos en la cocina, y allí pude observar, que la casa estaba bastante bien surtida de sirvientes, aproximadamente, seríamos un 8 o 10.

Después de un par de horas, me enteré de que la muchacha que me había comprado, se llamaba Rosanne, probablemente ella me lo hubiera dicho, pero yo, en mis cavilaciones no la escuché. Ella me llevó hasta el piso de arriba y me dejó en una habitación. "Vas a conocer al señor"- me dijo- "así que, ten paciencia y no seas descortés, por favor". Entonces cerró la puerta y se fue, yo me senté en una silla de madera; al fondo, una mesa de roble con libros y papeles presidía la estancia, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro, y el sol que entraba por las grandes ventanas, hacía casi daño a los ojos. Esperé allí, lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que el señor, entró por la puerta. Era el mismo que me había comprado en la plaza, alto y fornido, rondaría los 40 años y tenía el pelo castaño y corto. Tras echarme una rápida mirada examinando mis ropas y mi cara, tiró de una cinta y casi al instante, Rosanne volvió a aparecer:

Llévatela, dala unas ropas adecuadas y sigue el procedimiento de siempre.

Ella asintió y me llevó a otra nueva habitación, está estaba atestada de cosas desordenadas, había 4 camas, y una estaba libre, con algo de ropa encima.

Esas son tus cosas, cambiate de ropa y en un rato, volveré por ti.

Tras un par de horas, cuando ya había anochecido, regresé a la cocina, solo un muchacho llamado Bill estaba sentado a la mesa, el resto de la casa estaba en silencio, sobre la mesa, a su lado, solo había un vaso y una botella llena de un líquido amarronado.

Siéntate- dijo Rosanne.

¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó él.

Ocho- contesté insegura.

- La miró y condescendientemente dijo- Creo que con la mitad la bastará.

Rosanne estuvo conmigo todo el rato, mientras yo bebía y bebía ese líquido amargo, por órdenes de Lord Rose-Brannon sin saber por qué; me sentía mareada y el incesante parloteo de Rosanne no me ayudaba en exceso, pero a pesar de todo la agradecí que se quedara.

Estoy un poco mareada.

No importa, eso es normal.

¿Tengo que seguir bebiendo?

Sí, vamos, solo un par de vasos más.

Tomé el vaso, y me lo llevé a los labios, todo me daba vueltas.

Al día siguiente me desperté sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cabeza me dolía terriblemente y… el cuello. Intenté echar la mano hacia atrás para palparlo, pero Ángela me detuvo.

Es lógico que te duela, a todos nos lo hizo.

¿perdón?

Es la marca de la casa.

No… no comprendo lo que me quiere decir.

No me trates de usted, puedes llamarme Ángela. Quédate quieta, esto te dolera un poco, te lo aseguro. ¿Cuántos años tienes, preciosa?– Volví a repetir mi edad mientras ella tomaba alcohol y un trapo, y me decía- Lo que bebiste ayer, era ron, tomaste lo suficiente como para quedar inconsciente. Después, un amigo del señor, te hizo la marca de la casa.- Apoyo el alcohol sobre mi cuello y sentí como si me quemara, increíblemente, grité sin poder evitarlo y cerré las manos, clavándome las uñas; entonces ella apartó el trapo.

Después de un rato, para que me tranquilizara, me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la entrada de la casa; me colocó ante un espejo, me ordenó que me recogiera el pelo y me mostró, con otro espejo tras mi nuca, lo que ahora "adornaba" mi cuello: una rosa enlazada en un ocho horizontal.

¿Por qué?- la pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella solo se volvió para mostrarme el suyo y me dijo.

Todos tenemos que tener uno, y todos debemos llevar el pelo, corto o recogido para que se vea: la rosa significa el emblema de la casa a la que perteneces Rose- Brannon, y el otro símbolo significa el infinito; ahora ya eres su esclava.

Los años pasaron, y también los golpes y los castigos por intentar escaparme, Ángela se convirtió en mi madre y Rosanne en mi mayor confidente. Intentaban protegerme, pero mi cabezonería por escapar, no terminaría hasta que no lo lograse.

Tarde tras tarde, tenía que subir al despacho de Lord para limpiarlo, suponía que confiaba en mí, porque era la más niña de todas, pero no debería haberse fiado. Una tarde, observe una caja de madera labrada que no había visto nunca antes. Miré alrededor y la abrí cuidadosamente. El interior estaba plagado de joyas, pero entre ellas, había una que llamo especialmente mi atención, una perla negra.

Cumplí los 14 años trabajando en esa casa, hasta que una noche, vi la salvación. Lord

iba a celebrar una fiesta en el jardín, en honor a su hijo, de 17 años. Tras toda la tarde haciendo los preparativos para esta, y de escuchar las quejas de Lord y de su mimado hijo, la fiesta comenzó, la gente comía y bebía en el jardín, bailaban entre ellos y las sirvientas se movían entre ellos. Una presencia extraña entre ellos llamó mi atención, un hombre joven, con el pelo negro con rastas, vestido muy dignamente se movía con una copa en los enjoyados dedos.

Me olvidé de él y entré en la cocina veloz, recogí mi hatillo que horas antes había guardado en la alacena y tras abrazar a Rosanne y a Ángela, corrí por el camino que llevaba hasta la puerta principal y salí.

Cuando llegué a la costa, me refugié en una cueva, durante la nochedespués, me cambié, poniendome las ropas de hombre que le había robado al hijo del Lord, y por último, mientas los primeros rayos de sol salían me solté el cabello; para no volver a recogerlo nunca.

A los pocos días, y después de mucho trabajo por las diversas supersticiones que suponía ser una mujer y además con el cabello pelirrojo, decidí "convertirme" en hombre, y me "alisté" en un barco marino que transportaba especias.

Pero la suerte tampoco me acompañó, en cierto modo, porque nos atacó un barco pirata, "Las hijas de la ira", el barco más sanguinario de mujeres piratas que ha surcado los siete mares. Después de hundirnos, y llevarse todo nuestro cargamento, las hijas de la ira, hicieron prisioneros. Nosotros. Nos dejaron un par de días en la bodega, hasta que llegamos a Tortuga, allí, nos sacaron.

No te voy a contar como me enrolé en las hijas, porque es algo un poco más largo. Lo único que debes saber a partir de ese momento es… que nos robaron un tesoro, algo mágico e inigualable, que no me pertenecía exactamente a mí, pero… bueno, creo que por lo que ya conoces, es facil que a mí se me conozca como esclava, ya que llevo las dos marcas. Y tras buscar la pista de quien era durante largo tiempo, me di cuenta de que mi tesoro, lo retenía Georges "manos largas" Jones.

¿Georges Jones?.

El mismo.

El pirata con el nombre más ridiculo y el mayor coraje que he conocido.

Lo sé.

Y…¿puedo preguntar como te robó vuestro… tesoro?. Porque Manos Largas tiene fama de robar los objetos preciados de… digamos cierta manera.

No, Sparrow, no lo robó así, si es lo que tú piensas.

No, yo solo…

Me da igual lo que pienses, Sparrow, lo único que te digo es que ahora necesitamos tu ayuda, las hijas están fondadas en la isla de Quiquimanúa.

¿Esa, ¿esa isla?.

Sí, ¿por qué Sparrow? ¿no te agrada volver a "tu" isla?- dijo ella picarona.

Oh, claro que sí querida, me encanta reconocer mis dominios, aunque los único que los pisen sean unas meras contrabandistas de ron.

¿Y que esperaba, capitán? Si la muchachita que lo acompañó en su último viaje destrozó toda la vegetación del lugar.

Bueno, señorita, voy a dar las órdenes, nos dirigimos hacia vues… mi isla.- Dijo Jack saliendo con paso orgulloso del camarote.

Carolin sonrió, mientras oía a Jack pegar gritos autoritarios por el pasillo, y pensó para ella que al menos esta vez no estaría Elisabeth para quemar la isla. ¿o sí?.

Bueno, un capítulo largo, largo ¿no?. Perdón porque sea tan denso, pero es para que entendais más o menos de donde sale Carolin.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**Y tal. La isla de Quiquimanúa es la isla en la que dejan abandonados a Jack y Elisabeth en la maldición de la perla, de la que Jack sale porque consigue amarrar a unas tortugas con los pelos de su espalda (vamos, que le sacaron unos contrabandistas de ron, es decir, las hijas de la ira). **

Bueno, gracias por leerlo. Un besote.

Gracias a Franche Malfoy, por ser la primera (creo, si eres un chico dímelo y cambio el agradecimiento ; ) ) en leerme y darme animos. Por cierto, te importó un … pomelo?. ¿de donde sos? (me hizo gracia :0).

Y a CocoRunbi, por tus dudas, me han ayudado, jeje, por cierto, he leído tu historia y me ha gustado bastante.


	4. Tras esto

_Carolin sonrió, mientras oía a Jack pegar gritos autoritarios por el pasillo, y pensó para ella que al menos esta vez no estaría Elisabeth para quemar la isla. ¿o sí?._

No atracaron en la isla Quiquimanúa, sino que tras notificar a las hijas que estaban allí y por supuesto, "repostar" ron, imprescindible para la Perla, se dirigieron hacia una isla cercana. Las hijas, tenían en su isla un pequeño refugio.

Al ir acercándose a la isla, las Hijas viraron, y la Perla tras ella, atravesaron lentamente un río amplio, bordeado por enormes árboles. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, solo interrumpido por el sonido de algún animal. Tras unos cinco minutos de travesía, el río se ensanchó en un gran lago.

A un lado del lago una gran cascada batía el agua, ensordeciendo el ambiente, en el lado de enfrente, un pequeño puerto, hacia el cual ya se dirigían las hijas. Tras atracar, las tripulaciones se unieron en tierra. Pero algo llamó la atención de Jack poderosamente, solo tres mujeres les esperaban.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**Las Hijas de la Ira, es un barco de mujeres piratas, la tripulación la forman 5 mujeres. Cristine (pariente de Jack, de hecho creo que es su hermana), Mary Ann, Bonnie, Luca y Carolin, por supuesto. Son como unas amazonas del mar. Conocen al dedillo los 7 océanos y tienen varios puntos de refugio como este al que van con Jack. **

**Cada una de ellas tiene una personalidad, es decir, aunque son muy diferentes se llevan muy bien: Cristine es la más juiciosa, siempre aconseja y piensa antes de actuar (lo contrario a Jack, más o menos), Mary Ann sensata, luchadora, diestra con las armas, Luca atrevida y coqueta, Bonnie habladora, fiel a su tripulación, … y Carolin la más impulsiva, callada y con mala leche. Todas ellas bellas a su modo (ya iran siendo descritas), y alguna que otra enamorada del capitán Sparrow.**

**Después de esta aclaración, que tendría que haber hecho antes continúo. Si teneis alguna duda o algo, decidmelo en los reviews.**

Jack se acercó a su hermana:

¡Cristine, mi preciosa Cristine- como contestación recibió una bofetada.

¡Jack!. Eres un idiota… - ella le miró enfadada, él hizo un pucherito y Cristine sonrió- ¿cómo estás?. – y le abrazó. Jack mostró sus dientes de oro (sonriendo, claro), tras estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Mary Ann- dijo Jack acercándose a la morena, Mary Ann, era una de las piratas más agraciadas, morena con el pelo largo y liso, tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos azules que habían hecho las delicias de Jack en otros tiempos… aunque… bueno, es otra historia. Mary Ann le observó y una bofetada volvió a surcar la mejilla del pirata.

Esa probablemente me la mereciera- dijo él.

Capitán Sparrow- dijo ella fríamente, mientras la tripulación tras él, reía a mandibula batiente. Por último, Jack se acercó temerosamente a Bonnie.

¿bella?.

Bonnie, Jack, Bonnie- dijo ella apartándose de la cara un rizo negro que la cubría el ojo, Jack observó sus brillantes ojos negros y acercándose a ella la besó la mano. Bonnie sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Jack sonrió pensando que se había librado de la bofetada, pero cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de ella, Bonnie, le tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta, le acercó a ella y le abofeteó, no solo una vez sino dos. Jack la miró con expresión sorprendida:

¡¡¡¡No me lo merecía, preciosa!.

Vaya.- dijo ella ignorándole- No sabía que esto relajaba tanto, además Jack, sino es por algo que hayas hecho, es por algo que harás.- Acarició con suavidad la mejilla áspera y barbuda del pirata y le sonrió.

¿Dónde esta Luca?.- preguntó Gibas.

Luca… - dijo Carolin- es… lo que nos han robado.

Jack abrió la boca, para decir algo. Pero volvió a cerrar la boca. Movió una mano en círculos, peculiarmente (cómo es él, vamos) y dijo:

y esperais que hagamos….

Que nos ayudeis a sacarla de allí. Por eso yo me ofrecí como cebo.- dijo Carolin.- Se la llevaron por la fuerza, después de emborracharla, y… bueno, queremos recuperarla.- Carolin se volvió hacia sus compañeras y las contó como Jack había aparecido en La Perla y entre todos sus hombres habían asaltado el barco y la habían sacado de allí.

Después de una larga charla, las tres muchachas desaparecieron durante un segundo, y volvieron a aparecer en tres pequeñas barquichuelas. Los tripulantes de La Perla subieron a ellas, y así poco a poco, se dirigieron hacia la cascada. Cuando la cruzaron, el asombro embargó a los marineros.


	5. Después de una larga charla

_El capítulo va dedicado a Cocorunby, grace por apoyarme preciosa. Que la magia te acompañe._

_Después de una larga charla, las tres muchachas desaparecieron durante un segundo, y volvieron a aparecer en tres pequeñas barquichuelas. Los tripulantes de La Perla subieron a ellas, y así poco a poco, se dirigieron hacia la cascada. Cuando la cruzaron, el asombro embargó a los marineros._

Tras la pared de agua, avanzando un poco hacia delante, se encontraban con un pequeño fondeadero, donde dejaron las barcas, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención de los piratas, sino la gran cantidad de oro que había en la cueva, o lo que ellos creían que era oro, las paredes relucían aquí y allá, y los bucaneros las observaban con ansia.

Al bajar de la embarcación, tras un par de pasos, sin más, se encontraron ante una puerta de metal, Mary Ann la abrió y los piratas se introdujeron en la habitación. Las paredes estaban forjadas de metal y roca, como en el exterior; las mujeres sacaron ron para sus "invitados" y arrastraron a Jack a una habitación contigua para continuar hablando de negocios.

Bien, el plan es el siguiente, Manos Largas se ha llevado a Luca a Tortuga, y allí se la vendió al mercader de esclavos más famoso de todo el Caribe.

Johnny Landscape.- murmuró Carolin con rencor. Cuando consiguió escapar de su esclavitud, descubrió a bordo de las hijas, que el hijo del mal que la había raptado y vendido era él.

Bien, y que prentendeis que haga yo?- preguntó Jack, colocando los pies sobre la mesa. Su hermana pasó por su lado, empujándoles para que les bajara de la mesa, y le señaló amenazadoramente:

Tú, vas a ayudarnos a vender a Carolin, y no nos vas a pedir nada a cambio, que te veo venir hermanito.

Un par de días más tarde, tras un par de incidentes en la isla (que van en el capítulo siguiente en plan recuerdo), la Perla zarpaba hacia alta mar, con algo más que ron y especias en sus bodegas.

Bueno chicos, que tal va esto? Os va o no?. Si me quereis dar alguna idea o tirarme tomatazos virtuales, mandadme algún reviw que se agradece.


	6. eL CEBO

_Un par de días más tarde, tras un par de incidentes en la isla, la Perla zarpaba hacia alta mar, con algo más que ron y especias en sus bodegas._

Tras horas de navegación, en la que los piratas habían trazado con cuidado su plan, atracaron en Tortuga.

Era de noche, y los platos fuertes del día se encontraban en la misma calle (se entiende a lo que me refiero no?). Jack caminó con orgullo entre la gente acompañado de Gibs, mientras saludaba, agitando sus enjoyadas manos, hacia las señoritas que derrochando amor, le llamaban desde todos los rincones de la isla. Un par de señoritas le pararon en su camino, asestándole sendas bofetadas, que por supuesto, el pirata no merecía. Después de parar unas 157 veces por diversos asuntos, llegaron al centro de la isla, a la taberna más famosa de toda Tortuga: El bucanero infiel (por quién sería el nombre, os lo dejo a elección).En ella la gente de más dudosa reputación se mezclaba sin pudor.

Jack se acercó a una mesa colocada en un rincón, donde le esperaba un hombre. Llamaba la atención por su calvicie tatuada, en ella un dragón hambriento abría sus fauces para llegar hasta su nuca. Vestía una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones oscuros, y en sus ojos verde-amarillentos se podía leer la malicia de un hombre que no tiene piedad. El capitán se sentó y le observó friamente mientras sonreía a medias:

¿Qué es lo quieres Sparrow?.

Capitán… Sparrow.

No te andes por las ramas, ¿qué es lo que quieres?.

Bien, creo que tengo algo que puede interesarte.

¿a mí?- dijo él poniéndose a la defensiva- no quiero más de tus juegos de tesoros inexistentes o malditos Sparrow.- Jack hizo una mueco al volver a escuchar como había omitido su cargo. Pero tras un gesto se acercó un poco más a él.

Es algo especial. Una mujer. Una preciosa esclava.

Tenemos mujeres a montones, ¿qué crees que puede ofrecer ella que no tengan las demás?.

Cuando la veas, lo sabrás.

Tras un par de minutos de discusión, Gibs, Jack y el hombre se alejaron de la taberna, atravesaron callejuelas y llegaron a una pequeña casa. Jack le cedió el paso, y el calvito llevó las manos a su espada, con cautela. Entró en la casa y encontró a un par de mujeres.

Vamos, traedla- gritó Jack a las muchachas, y estas se apresuraron a una habitación contigua, algo asustadas por la voz varonil del hombre. De este modo, Jack y el hombre se sentaron en sendas sillas, mientras esperaban, cuando el último comenzaba a ponerse ya nervioso, una figura apareció en la puerta, al acercarse a la luz, Jack contuvo la respiración.

Carolin tenía el pelo recogido en un moño alto, del cual caían un par de mechones por su espalda, los ojos delineados y oscurecidos por el maquillaje (tipo Jack pero en tía), las manos atadas ante ella. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, atada por encima del ombligo, y sobre sus largas piernas (se me olvidó decir que Jack apenas la sacaba 10 centímetros) una falda blanca también, con un par de aberturas hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Estaba descalza y un par de grilletes amarraban sus pies.

Soltadla- ordenó Jack.

Sparrow, todavía no te he dicho que me la vaya a quedar.

Lo sé, calvito, lo sé. – dijo señalándole con su mano.- Pero es que aún no has visto todo lo que esta hermosura sabe hacer.- Jack miró a la muchacha que estaba de espaldas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Automáticamente los tambores y algo parecido a un laúd, comenzaron a sonar, embelesando los sentidos, hipnóticamente, la música comenzó a llenar la habitación, era algo rítmico e incesante. La muchacha no se movía. Hasta que Jack la ordenó:

Baila, preciosa.

La muchacha comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas, con cadencia y al compás de la música. De sus muñecas colgaban cintas de seda negra que movía con gracia sobre su cuerpo. Jack la observaba extasiado, intentando disimular su asombro. No sabía que la pelirroja se movía de semejante manera. Pensamientos poco… digamos honestos, atravesaron la mente del pirata. Hasta que observó como una de las mujeres le hacía gestos para que mirara al calvito. Jack se giró y vio como el hombre la miraba fijamente. Cuando la música cesó, el hombre dijo:

Me la llevo. ¿qué quieres a cambio?.- Jack sonrió y ordenó a las mujeres que se fueran a otra habitación. Se habían tragado el cebo, por completo.


	7. barco, salvación y fantasmas

_Se habían tragado el cebo, por completo._

La bodega estaba oscura, húmeda y fría. Las gallinas corrían alborotadas, y el ron y las joyas se mezclaban con la comida. Las celdas de los esclavos ocupaban todo un lado del navío.

De pronto un haz de luz llegó al suelo, y se oyeron voces. "Vamos muchacha, camina". Fueron bajando por las escaleras, Carolin era empujada y manoseada por el hombre. Había pasado de las manos del calvito dragón a un hombre bajito y huraño que gruñía y la manoseaba. Cuando faltaban unos cinco escalones para terminar la escalera, el hombre volvió a empujarla y ella, tras tropezar con su propia falda, calló al suelo. Él hombre la gritaba y tras cogerla del brazo rudamente la llevó hasta la celda en la que se encontraba un hombre:

Espera aquí princesa, hasta que encontremos un aposento mejor para vos.- Se inclinó y se echo a reír con carcajadas malévolas, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a sumir el espacio en la oscuridad.

Tras un par de minutos esperando a que todo se calmara, Carolin se echó hacia delante y observó al muchacho que compartía su celda, era castaño y delgado, estaba herido en una pierna, y en un brazo y respiraba ruidosamente, la muchacha se acercó a él y le tocó la cara y las manos, entonces se oyó un susurró:

No te preocupes por él muñequita, lleva durmiendo un par de horas, pero está bien. Al menos todo lo bien que se pueda en una cochambre como esta.

¿Luca?.- La muchacha se giró, apartando de su cara los mechones rubios ceniza, manchados por el barro y la mugre.- eh, Luca, soy yo.

¿quién es yo?.

Carolin.- dijo ella en nuevo susurro, asegurándose de que el chico no las oía. La rubia se acercó a los barrotes recelosa, pero al observar que era su amiga en carne y hueso la que estaba allí, se lanzó a sus brazos a través de ellos.

¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- dijo ella.-Por las ataduras no te preocupes, solo necesito un cuchillo.

Carolin sacó uno de su camisa, iba cuidadosamente atado alrededor bajo sus pechos, para que nadie lo notara. Ahora venía la parte difícil, que era conseguir salir de la celda. (¿Dónde está el perro guardián cuando se le necesita?). Cuando ya estaban por clavarle un hueso de pollo al candado, una voz apenas audible sonó tras ellas:

La celda tiene una bisagra al bies.

¿qué?- ambas mujeres se giraron. Era el muchachito en el suelo, que volvió a repetir:

La celda tiene una bisagra al bies.

¿y eso qué significa exactamente?.- Con lentitud el muchacho se levantó, apoyándose en los barrotes.

¿Me permites?- dijo quitándole el cuchillo a Carolin. Metió la navaja en la cerradura y con un simple gesto de muñeca, sonó un ligero click y la puerta estaba ya abierta. Las chicas lo miraron asombradas. Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

Construí unas celdas idénticas para la cárcel de Port Royal, son muy poco resistentes.

Abrieron la celda contigua, y los tres en el más absoluto silencio subieron las escaleras. Luca iba delante, y Carolin y el muchacho detrás, ella cargaba con él, ya que casi no podía mover la pierna y el brazo derechos.

De pronto Luca se paró:

¿hay alguien en cubierta?

Sí, tres marineros.

Vale, vamos a hacer lo siguiente…

Los tres hombres charlaban con tranquilidad, mientras jugaban a las cartas, pero de pronto, se oyeron chapoteos, como de cosas que caen al agua. Simultáneamente, los chapoteos volvieron a oírse, dos marineros se acercaron uno a cada lado, momento que aprovechó el restante para atisbar a hurtadillas las cartas que tenía cada uno.

¿qué era?

No lo sé, no se ve nada. La niebla lo cubre todo.

Volvieron a colocarse en su lugar, y poco a poco, mientras seguían bebiendo y jugando un par de sombras se deslizaron hasta la popa. Cuando ya creían que todo iba bien, uno de los marinos se quedó pálido.

UN FANTASMA- gritó al ver a la muchacha blanca. Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran volverse, Carolin empujó por la borda al muchacho, que cayó al agua, siendo recogido instantes después por Luca, que flotaba en un barril.

Carolin danzó un par de pasos ante la mirada asombrada y aterrorizada de los marineros. Y después subiéndose de un salto a la baranda, se tiró al agua. Para cuando los marinos se asomaron por ella, la niebla la cubría por completo. Los tres hombres se sentaron en el suelo intentado recuperarse, cuando un muchacho siguiendo a su capitán apareció, sable en ristre.

LOS PRISIONEROS, LOS PRISIONEROS HAN ESCAPADO.- dijo el niño.

Déjales pequeño.- dijo el capitán.- apenas si valían dos reales. Dos mujeres y un hombre herido. Los tiburones les devoraran.

Pero el capitán del navío se equivocaba y no sabía de que manera.

En ese momento, los dos náufragos y la fantasma, se hallaban en medio del océano, haciendo esfuerzos para que el muchacho no se ahogara, ya que no podía mover más que una pierna. Cuando ya les flaqueaban las fuerzas después de un tiempo en el agua, apareció entre la niebla un navío, cómo de la nada una cuerda llegó hasta ellos y uno a uno fueron subiendo a la superficie seca y limpia del barco.

Cuando ya estuvieron a salvo de tiburones, pulpos y demás criaturas marinas, observaron a la tripulación, estaban Mary Ann, Cristine y Bonnie, además de ellas, Jack, Gibs y Jim (el enanito) terminaban la unión. Cuando Jack vio a las muchachas sonrío levemente, la ropa se las pegaba al cuerpo y respiraban ansiosamente, pero la sonrisa del capitán se ensanchó considerablemente al ver al muchacho:

- Will amigo, que gusto verte.- dijo mientras le tendía una mano que se levantara.


	8. de paso

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, QUERÍA HABERLO PUESTO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, PERO CON EL FINAL SE ME FUE LA PINZA: QUERÍA DAR LAS GRACIAS:

A Cocorunby, por su ayuda, y sus ánimos desde el principio. te molesta que te llame Coco?

A Frances Malfoy que también me leyó, aunque parece que ahora me abandono un poco.

Y a oOaiNyOo, que también me apoyó.

Por cierto chicas, leed el capítulo hasta el final, porque… NECESITO HELP.

A ver, este capítulo es un poco cutre, pero es como una unión entre el anterior y el siguiente.

_Cuando Jack vio a las muchachas sonrío levemente, la ropa se las pegaba al cuerpo y respiraban ansiosamente, pero la sonrisa del capitán se ensanchó considerablemente al ver al muchacho:_

_- Will amigo, que gusto verte.- dijo mientras le tendía una mano que se levantara._

Will tomó la mano de Jack y se levantó:

¿Will?- dijo Luca- ¿Will Turner?.

El mismo- dijo él.

¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- repitió Luca con tono de enfado. Pero el muchacho no pudo contestar, porque cayó inconsciente al suelo. Entre Jack y Gibs le llevaron a la habitación de Carolin, y allí pasó una semana.

Día tras día, Carolin y Mary Ann cuidaban de Will. Le daban de comer cuando el joven despertaba unos minutos; le cambiaban los vendajes…. Y mientras tanto, el barco se dirigía raudo hacia… QUIQUIMANÚA (para Coco).

Tras una semana, cuando ya estaban por atracar en la isla, apareció Will en cubierta. Cojeaba ligeramente, pero se notaba que estaba mucho mejor. Luca le acomodó en las escaleras mientras el chico le dirigía una sonrisa. Al minuto, Will tenía a la mitad de las mujeres alrededor preguntándole que tal se encontraba. En esas estaban cuando Jack bajó por las escaleras:

Vaya jovencito, parece que te vas a llevar tú a todas las mujeres de este barco.

Lo siento Jack.- dijo Will echándose a reír.- pero quizá te lo mereces.

¿¿¿yo?.- preguntó Jack con cara inocente.

Sí hermanito, para que baje un poco tu ego masculino.

En ese momento echaron el ancla, y toda la tripulación descendió a la isla dorada, donde les esperaban en la Perla los muchachos capitaneados por Ana María, a falta de Jack. Juntos volvieron de nuevo a su refugio, tras la irisada cascada. ¿qué secretos escondería la transparente cortina?.

Vale, fin del cutrecapítulo, pero es que ahora tengo dudas, que necesito consultar; ¿os apetece un ligero beso o algo así Will- Carolina, o que directamente pase a Jack?. Bueno eso, y que la historia ahora tira hacia otro lado, así que espero que os guste. Un besote. Aura.


	9. en la isla

_¿qué secretos escondería la transparente cortina?._

Muchos y de diferentes tipos.

El primer día, sabiendo bien que se iban a quedar allí, al menos hasta que se recuperara Will, asignaron dormitorios y "baños", los hombres se quedaron con la cascada principal (por el simple hecho de que las mujeres conocían mejor la isla, y era mejor que los piratas no deambularan mucho por allí), y las mujeres fueron a una cercana.

Una mañana, los hombres se adentraron en la selva, guiados por las risas de ellas, poco a poco fueron llegando a la otra cascada. Esta era un poco más pequeña que la otra, tenía forma de plato hondo, estando el lago en su fondo y tenía un pequeña playita en un lado donde ellas habían dejado sus ropas. En calzones (supongo que se llamaran así, pero no estoy muy a la última de la ropa interior de esos tiempos), Ana María y Bonnie nadaban en el pequeño lago, Mary Ann se bañaba sentada en una roca, bajo la cortina acuosa, y:

- ¿Dónde están las otras tres?- preguntó Ojo caído (el hombre al que siempre se le cae el ojo vamos).

De pronto de la parte de arriba de la cascada se oyeron gritos, Carolin y Luca corrían hacia el borde, y… ¡se lanzaron en picado!.

NO- dijo Will asustado.

Se puede saber que es lo que haceis aquí?. No habíamos delimitado lo suficientemente bien los territorios?.

Carolin y Luca sacaron la cabeza de debajo del agua, les encantaba hacer eso, la sensación de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas era increíble. Cuando alzaron la cabeza, vieron como los tripulantes masculinos de la Perla, o bien corrían, o bien rodaban ladera abajo hasta la playa, solo hubo un para, que resultaron ligeramente ahogados por las chicas, ya que al oír los gritos, y tras ponerse algo de ropa encima, corrieron hacia el lugar, y decidieron darles sus merecidos.

Como siempre en estos casos, cuando aparecieron los dos en el otro lado, el resto de marineros se rió con ganas, a Jack le cubrían el pelo (parecía una peluca vamos) y las muñecas bonitas algas, que no se podían quitar ni a mordiscos, (y como había dejado el puñal en la guarida, tenía que ir de esa guisa), Will estaba más o menos igual de apetecible, tenía los pantalones llenos de piedras y las botas (era el único tiquismiquis paraandar con botas, el resto iban descalzos), bueno, rezumaban agua y barro cada vez que se movían. Los dos estaban estupendamente bien maquillados con la cara llena de barro. Jack intentó recomponerse, pero a sus muchachos les dio igual, ambos avanzaron con orgullo hasta las barcas, volviendo a la guarida.

Pasaron un par de días, riendo y descansado, mientras Will se recuperaba el resto también descansaba.

Una tarde, tras estos incidentes y más que os contaré, estaban todos tumbados en la playa, sin más cosas que hacer que dormitar y beber ron. Los muchachos se habían ido uno tras otro, silenciosamente, abandonando a Carolin y a Jack en la playa, ambos suficientemente bebidos como para perder sus inhibiciones (al menos en el caso de ella), pero no lo suficiente como para ir borrachos.

Jack estaba echado boca arriba, disfrutando de los rayos del sol, cuando notó como estos eran tapados por alguien:

Jack- dijo una voz dulce a su lado- tienes pecas.- El pirata abrió los ojos y se encontró a Carolin a escasos centímetros de su cara, palpando su nariz y sus mejillas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo no tengo pecas, preciosa.- Carolin se sorprendió por el apelativo.- Es mi piel curtida por el mar, que tiene ligeras manchas.

Ella se echó a reír, mientras se apartaba de él.

- Vamos, que tienes pecas, pero te duele reconocerlo.- Él hizo una mueca de hastío y cambiaron de posición. Él se inclino sobre ella y recorrió su rostro con sus dedos. Carolin comenzó a jugar con las rastas de Jack y sin hacerse esperar, él se echó hacia ella. Rozó sus labios con sus dedos delineándolos firmemente y se inclinó levemente hasta besarla. Sin ansia, ni desenfreno. Un beso dulce, solo para saborear sus labios, con la mano del pirata aún recorriendo la mejilla de ella. Ella correspondió al beso apaciblemente, entonces él se separó de ella con cara nerviosa.

Carolin le miró, saboreando el instante y sonriendo irónicamente:

Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan…

¿tan qué? ¿atractivo, misterioso, pasional, seductor, atrayente?.- dijo recomponiéndose.

No,- dijo ella sorprendida rozando sus propios labios.- tan tierno.

¿TIERNO?- Jack la miró casi ofendido, mientras por su cabeza pasaban miles y miles de pensamientos sobre… no, no podía ser, dejó su racionalidad a un lado e intentó concentrarse.- Puedo demostrarte que no soy tierno.- dijo sugerente.

Ser tierno no es malo, Sparrow, de hecho, estás muy atractivo así.- respondió mirándole a los ojos. A continuación se acercó como un felino a su oído y le dijo en tono seductor:

Aunque he de reconocer, que cuando eres "malvado", eres muy seductor.- Después de eso, se levantó y se marchó, dejando a Jack solo en la playa con sus comederos de cabeza.

Vuelve a ser CORTO, lo siento, pero en estos casos no me suele salir mucho lo de alargar. Duda técnica, preferís que alargue o que ponga más de los momentos en la cascada o lo dejo a la imaginación?. Sorry por preguntar tanto.

Un besote

Aura


	10. sparrow o

_Después de eso, se levantó y se marchó, dejando a Jack solo en la playa con sus comederos de cabeza._

La noche cubrió la isla y sus pasiones, dejando a los piratas sumidos en un sueño ebrio, en medio de la playa. Todos dormitaban cuando de pronto, unas sombras y susurros comenzaron a abatirse sobre ellos. Mary Ann abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró alrededor, dos hombres hablaban con Ragetti y Pintel (ojo loco este, si alguien les distingue, por fa que me lo aclare).

La borrachera todavía la aturdía y los hombres hablaban muy bajo, así que, antes de volver a quedarse dormida, solo atisbó un par de frases, tales como: "un montón de oro" y "podéis ir dentro".

El sol despertó a los tripulantes, que poco a poco fueron desperezándose, Carolin se giró y se encontró a Jack observándola con sus peculiares ojos negros.

Era el día de la partida, volvían a Tortuga. Will estaba recuperado, y Jack quería hacer un par de negocios allí, así que ambas tripulaciones subieron en "las hijas" y levantaron velas hacia la isla.

Tortuga de nuevo, fiesta, ron, vicio y… negocios.

En una taberna de Tortuga, cualquiera que podáis imaginar, era donde estaban nuestros amigos. De nuevo bebiendo ron como cosacos. Las muchachas de vez en cuando salían a bailar con algunos hombres. Carolin bailaba con Will, de forma sugerente, mientras el capitán les miraba de cuando en cuando con antipatía. De pronto, un hombre alto y fuerte entró en la taberna y Jack se levantó para ir a hablar con él, mientras que la pareja de bailarines se sentaba.

Desde la distancia, Ana María y Carolin les observaban atentamente. Jack sacó un par de piedras de su bolsillo y el hombre las observó, las tomó y las mordió. Las dos mujeres abandonaron sus vasos y se acercaron a los hombres discretamente, mientras bailaban sensualmente, haciendo que las miradas de varios piratas se fijaran en ellas. El hombre comenzó a pegarle gritos a Jack, y se levantó, tirando toda la mesa y su contenido a un lado, apuntó a Jack con un arma, pero de pronto se encontró con un pistolón en su cabeza:

creo que deberías plantearte el sentarte y disculparse amablemente con el capitán.- El hombre observó a la muchacha (Carolin) y se sonrió.

¿Qué pasa Sparrow, qué ahora te guardan las espaldas mujeres porque no sabes defenderte solo?.- El hombretón se dio la vuelta abalanzándose sobre Carolin arrebatándola el pistolón, pero no tuvo en cuenta la rapidez de ella, que con un par de movimientos tales como un puñetazo y un codazo en la yugular que dejó al hombre sin aliento, le sentaron en la silla, entonces, al ver que el individuo se encabronaba y tenía intención de volver a la carga, Carolin sacó un puñal y le amenazó, al ver que el hombre no hacía caso y se levantaba para agredirla, le atravesó la mano con su puñal, clavándola en la mesa. El hombre tenía un mueca de dolor, entonces Carolin dignamente le dijo:

Discúlpate.- El hombretón susurró una disculpa y los marinos salieron de la taberna, trasladando su fiesta a otro lado, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Cuando apenas llevaban unos metros caminados, y todos habían recuperado su alegría habitual, Jack se acercó a Carolin y la detuvo:

¿Por qué lo has hecho, amor? Podrías haberte lastimado.

Eres el hermano de mi capitana, la sangre es muy fuerte para el honor.

¿Solo por eso?.- dijo él acercándose a ella. De pronto notó como le daban unos golpecitos en el hombro, se giró y recibió un bofetón. Carolin se rió mientras la muchacha orgullosa se alejaba del capitán más famoso del Caribe español.

¿me defiendes de un hombre de dimensiones gigantianas y no me defiendes ante esta señorita?.

Probablemente esta te la merecieras, Sparrow.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al barco, fondado en el puerto. Todos subieron y se quedaron en la cubierta festejando y riendo, con las mujeres que habían "reclutado" en el camino.

Podemos hablar un momento.- susurró Will a Carolin en medio del gentío. Ella le sonrió amablemente y asintió. Bajaron por las escaleras, y cuando se encontraban en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, Will se detuvo y la observó. La luz de la luna apenas entraba por el hueco de las escaleras, pero a pesar de todo, la pelirroja estaba muy bella, y Will lo captaba, así que animado por los efluvios del alcohol, no pronunció palabra y se lanzó a sus labios carnosos. Carolin, al principio sorprendida no le devolvió el beso, pero después contagiada por la ternura y pasión de Will, le devolvió el beso, tomándole de la nuca y abriendo la boca.

¿qué es…?- preguntó Will de repente sorprendido.

Calla, mejor no preguntes- contestó ella.- es un secreto.

Will la tomó de la cintura y la subió sobre una mesa, acorralándola en un rincón, ella le soltó el cabello que cayó sobre sus hombros, y metió las manos entre este. Él sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más fruición y deleite, ahondando en su boca, buscando en todos los rincones. De pronto, se oyeron pasos, y una sombras les cubrió, él se apartó y observaron al capitán que les miraba con una botella en la mano y… una mujer en otra. A pesar de todo, la cara del hombre delataba su irritación.


	11. turner

_Él sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más fruición y deleite, ahondando en su boca, buscando en todos los rincones. De pronto, se oyeron pasos, y una sombras les cubrió, él se apartó y observaron al capitán que les miraba con una botella en la mano y… una mujer en otra. A pesar de todo, la cara del hombre delataba su irritación._

Buenas noches Jack- dijo Carolin al capitán.- ¿vas a pasarlo bien?.

Jack bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Carolin y casi cogiéndola del brazo, dijo con los labios apretados.- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estáis haciendo?

Creo que es obvio, Jack- dijo Will en tono conciliador.

Sí, es obvio. – dijo Jack mirando a Carolin en tono acusador.- querida, vete arriba, en seguida estoy contigo- dijo dirigiéndose a la "señorita" que le acompañaba.

La muchacha subió las escaleras y Jack se dirigió a su camarote sin ni siquiera dirigirles la palabra a ambos que le vieron atravesar el pasillo y cerrar la puerta de su camarote. Carolin, de pronto, se sintió mal con Jack, después de aquel beso tan tierno en la playa, tal vez… la chica se excusó con Will, y siguió al hombre por el pasillo. Golpeó un par de veces en su puerta y entró. Jack estaba sentado con los pies en la mesa, dándole tragos a la botella de ron.

Jack, ¿estás bien?.

Sí, claro que sí, amor. ¿por qué?.- dijo en tono cínico.

No sé, antes me pareció que…

¿Que qué, supongo que estarías demasiado ocupada con el pequeño Turner para darte cuenta de nada más.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Carolin:

Jack, estás celoso.

No es cierto, querida. Eso son solo imaginaciones tuyas.

Aha, y que es lo que te molesta de lo que he hecho con Will? Ya que te recuerdo, que tú bajabas con una muchachita, y no precisamente para jugar a las cartas, además no entiendo porque te enfadas, tú y yo no tenemos nada, o sí y yo me lo perdí?.

Jack se levantó tambaleándose, y se acercó a ella, que no se inmutó y susurrando como solo él sabía la preguntó:

te arrepientes del beso?

De cual de los dos?- preguntó ella socarrona.- da igual- dijo alejándose un poco del pirata.- No me arrepiento de ninguno.

Él se acercó más a ella, y sonriendo de medio lado la dijo:

Eres mía. Tenlo presente.- y de nuevo bamboleándose, se movió hasta la cama y allí se tumbó, dejando caer la botella. Carolin se acercó, le quitó las botas, mientras el pirata ya roncaba sonoramente, y le echó una manta por encima. Tras darle un leve beso en la mejilla, que fue contestado con farfulleos del hombre, se marchó.

Decidió que por aquella noche bastaba de líos, y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando el sol ya estaba bien alto en el horizonte, fue cuando el capitán Sparrow se levantó de su lecho de rosas y ron. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le habían tapado y quitado las botas. Se las puso y subió a cubierta. El barco estaba ya en mar abierto.

¿Dónde vamos hermanita?- dijo tras ver quien capitaneaba el barco, estirándose y poniéndose su flamante chaqueta hasta la rodilla.

A casa de Carolin. Hemos recibido cierto pedido de ron para una isla cercana y es su tío el que lo lleva, así que vamos hacia allá.

Y si no es mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo habéis recibido el "aviso"?.- Tras él se oyó una voz muy seria, era Bonnie.

Palomas mensajeras. Se ata el mensaje a la pata, y vuelan a través de grandes extensiones.

¡ah, claro- dijo Jack.- muy creíble.

Es cierto, de hecho, tú utilizaste un método parecido al huir de nuestra isla sobre dos tortugas con pelo… ¿de dónde era Jack?.

De mi espalda.- dijo él con tono convincente.- era pelo de mi espalda.

Los días pasaban lentamente a bordo. En ciertos momentos, que se contaban como la mayoría la tensión se podía cortar. Will y Jack se evitaban, aunque había ciertos momentos de pelea, entre ellos.

Una mañana, avistaron un barco. No llevaba bandera alguna. La tripulación se preparó para abordar. Se agazaparon en cubierta, hasta que el barco estuvo demasiado cerca para poder huir. Lanzaron los ganchos y atacaron. No tuvieron demasiada piedad que digamos, y algunos de los marinos del otro barco cayeron heridos. La reyerta fue breve, las espadas se cruzaban, las chispas saltaban entre los pistolones…. Pero acabó. Mientras el resto iban pasando a los rehenes al barco contiguo y vaciaban la comida y los tesoros, Bonnie y Carolin bajaron a la bodega. Allí encontraron lo que menos esperaban en un barco de ese calibre. Al fondo de la bodega, en una habitacioncilla cerrada, sin apenas ventilación, había 8 personas.

Esclavos- murmuró Carolin. 3 hombres, 4 mujeres y una muchachita de unos 12 años eran los que lo componían. Los hombres se levantaron automáticamente al ver las pintas que tenían las muchachas, pero Bonnie les tranquilizó.

No se preocupen, de veras, ya ha pasado todo.- Les ayudaron a salir de allí. Carolin llevaba el gesto grave.

Al llegar a cubierta examino con cuidado a todos los hombres que había atados al palo mayor. Allí estaba él, con una mirada que delataba su miedo. Solo era un mero vendedor de esclavos, y los enfrentamientos con piratas le asustaban demasiado. Carolin se acercó a Cristine y susurró:

Dejádmele a mí.

Carolin… no hace falta que.

He dicho- dijo ella con los labios apretados.- que me le dejéis a mí.

El hombre ni siquiera había visto a Carolin, ya que tal y como estaba colocado en el palo mayor, esta quedaba a sus espaldas. Para desconcierto de todas las hijas (de sus apañeras de barco vamos), Carolin se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando volvió a aparecer parecía otra. El pelo suelto caía sobre su hombros, tenía los ojos mínimamente maquillados, pero lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros, no fue eso, ni mucho menos, sino el precioso vestido azul que llevaba la muchacha. Se abría sobre sus hombros, dejándoles al descubierto; se ceñía a su cuerpo y la preciosa falda, se abría como un capullo bajo ella. Se acercó al palo mayor, y observó al hombre que la sonrió levemente, ella contestó con una sonrisa:

soltadle- ordenó con voz firme- yo conozco a este caballero. Es Johnny Landscape, el famoso mercader.

El hombre no sospechó nada y agradecido a la muchacha, al ser liberado la hizo una reverencia.

¿puedo yo conocer el nombre de mi salvadora, preciosa dama?.

Carolin Larne, caballero. Probablemente mi nombre no le suena, pero me ha conocido en otra época.- El ambiente alrededor de ellos era tenso entre las mujeres, y algo en guardia por parte de los hombres, que no entendían a que tanto teatro, Will se olía algo, Jack por su parte, que conocía el pasado de Carolin, se encontraba totalmente alerta.- ¿Le importaría abrocharme este collar, he estado luchando con su cierre, pero soy tan inútil, que no he conseguido cerrarlo- dijo ella haciendo un pucherito.

Encantado- dijo él, el hombre era un par de centímetros más bajito que Carolin, con una gran panza y poco pelo.- Tengo la impresión de que la conozco de…- La melena pelirroja de Carolin se apartó de su cuello, y mostró ese signo que tantas veces había visto Johnny, la rosa y el infinito, los Rose- Brannon, ella había sido esclava. Se dio la vuelta enfurecida:

CLARO QUE ME CONOCES, HIJO DE PUTA, PORQUE ME VENDISTE CUANDO NO TENÍA NI 9 AÑOS, CABRÓN.

Carolin cegada por el odio, se volvió, y arrancando del cinturón de uno de los hombres de Landscape un puñal, se acercó a él y se le clavó con toda su furia en el hombro. El hombre se retorció, y pidió ayuda. Carolin le desclavó, y fue a volver a hacerlo, cuando un par de manos la sujetaron fuertemente. Ella se soltó, tiró el puñal al suelo y se alejó corriendo de allí.

Estaba en su camarote, minutos después cuando entró Jack:

Preciosa, yo venía a…

NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TENÍA QUE HABERLO HECHO. Ese perro se merece más aún. Me vendió Jack, me vendió cuando apenas era una niña. Me azotaron por su culpa. Me tatuaron.- La ira empezaba a ceder, y Carolin se levantó la manga izquierda. Una pequeña S (slave, en inglés esclava) en relieve se hallaba cerca del centro de su antebrazo.- Cada día durante seis años, soporte gritos y golpes.- La ira cedió definitivamente dando paso a unas lágrimas contenidas durante muchos años. La muchacha se derrumbó literalmente en los brazos del pirata, ya que ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras continua llorando amargamente.

Vamos amor, vamos.- dijo él mientras la acariciaba el pelo.- No digo que no se lo merezca, ahora ese truhán esta atado al palo mayor, le torturemos sin ron durante varios días.¡ y sin comida, seguro que le duele más.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de la muchacha.

Gracias, Jack.- le tomó la cara con las manos y le besó, por que la apetecía, porque le amaba y porque había escuchado sin rechistar cosas que nunca nadie había escuchado de sus labios.

- De nada.- dijo él cuando sus bocas se separaron sonriendo.- Por cierto, estás preciosa así.- dijo guiñándola un ojo.

Las piernas del pirata estaban cubiertas con la falda de ella, así que apartó con cuidado la tela y se levantó, en cuclillas volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos y después se levantó y la dijo:

- Cámbiate y sube a cubierta, nos espera un festín y un ajusticiamiento.


	12. castigo y celebración

GRACE, A COCORUNBY, DE VERAS PRECIOSA, ME AYUDAS UN MONTÓN.

_Las piernas del pirata estaban cubiertas con la falda de ella, así que apartó con cuidado la tela y se levantó, en cuclillas volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos y después se levantó y la dijo:_

_- Cámbiate y sube a cubierta, nos espera un festín y un ajusticiamiento._

La muchacha volvió a aparecer en cubierta de nuevo con su vestimenta habitual: camisa blanca, pantalones negros, y descalza. El pelo suelto y el maquillaje continuaba en sus ojos. La tripulación se apartó del palo mayor al acercarse ella, y Cristine, la capitana (aunque en realidad eran capitanas todas, era como la que más) la dijo:

tú decides que hacer con él.

Vendámosle.- dijo Luca.- que sepa por lo que se pasa.- Una mueca de horror se dibujo en la cara del hombre.

No. – dijo Carolin firmemente.- tengo otros planes para él.

El gordito caminó por la tabla y cayó al mar con un gran chapoteo. Huyó nadando todo lo deprisa que pudo (que no era mucho), por miedo a los tiburones, hacia una isla desierta; sin comida y sin ron, de pronto, mientras descansaba pesadamente en la playa intentando recuperar el aliento perdido, observo como poco a poco el barco se alejaba, y cerró los ojos. El tiempo se le iba a hacer muuuuuuy largo.

En el barco, poco tiempo faltaba ya para llegar a su destino. En la cubierta festejaban y reían; habían trasladado a los prisioneros a las bodegas, tras ayudarles mínimamente con las heridas, y habían dado ropa y comida a los que volvían a tener la libertad para no volver a perderla. Tres hombres y dos de las mujeres eran de edad media, una de las muchachas tendría unos 30, la otra estaría rondando los 20 y luego estaba la pequeña de 12. Contaron a la tripulación como los piratas habían aparecido una noche, y habían incendiado sus pequeñas casa en la costa, después de eso, los hombres y las mujeres habían salido a luchar mientras un par de muchachas jóvenes huían con los niños y ancianos; que fueron los únicos que lograron escapar, ya que a los que no habían herido, fueron a los que se llevaron, incluyendo a la muchachita que se quedó en las cercanías luchando como una valiente amazona.

- Han pasado varios años y aún siguen manteniendo la misma táctica.- murmuró Cristine. Will la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Jack.

La tarde dejó paso a la noche, y los hombres y mujeres se divirtieron de lo lindo. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios, excepto un par se marcharon a la cama, Carolin cogió el timón, relevando a Cristine que bajó a dormir.

Ella observaba el cielo brillante e infinito, y la mar tranquila, mientras también charlaba con Bonnie que estaba a su lado. La fiesta se había De pronto, comenzaron a oírse gritos en las escaleras. Carolin dejó el timón a Bonnie y bajó corriendo. En las escaleras, subiendo y bajando blandiendo su espada como dos niños, estaban Will y Jack, que se peleaban y amenazaban con un tono etílico que les delataba.

Eres un perro arrastrado- voceaba Will.

Oh sí amor? Pues tú una mosquita muerta!.

Cruzaron los hierros (las espadas vamos), hasta que la muchacha se metió en medio.

Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?. Sois unos niños borrachos. Marchad a la cama ahora mismo.

Y AHORA DOS OPCIONES, POR FAVOR VOTOS:

**1. FINAL LIGHT.**

Will bajó la cabeza, pero Jack en uno de sus gestos amanerados dijo:

Esta bien, tienes razón, pero que conste gallito, que esto no ha terminado.- y dándose la vuelta se marchó.

Vamos, marcha a la cama.- le dijo Carolin a Will.

Pero… es que…

Will.- dijo ella tiernamente pero con dureza.- Mañana me lo cuentas sí?.

Will asintió y marchó en la dirección contraria a Jack.

**2. FINAL PSEUDOHARDCORE.**

Will bajó la cabeza, pero Jack en uno de sus gestos amanerados dijo:

- Esta bien, tienes razón, pero que conste gallito, que esto no ha terminado.- Dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Will, Carolin se puso en medio, girada hacia Jack intentando que razonara, cuando se dio la vuelta, Will tenía un puñal de la mano, sin siquiera amenazar a Jack intentó hincárselo, pero con tan mala suerte, que este acabó en el muslo de Carolin, que cayó al suelo resbalando por los brazos de Jack.

- LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO CAROLIN- Will gritaba horrorizado. Sus voces alertaron al resto de la tripulación y entre Luca y Mary Ann llevaron a Carolin cojeando hasta su camarote, Jack y Will las seguían, mientras este último continuaba murmurando.


	13. a casa

Los votos han ido para la segunda parte, así que comienzo desde allí. He de anunciar desde este pequeño fic, que podría decirse que esta escrito a medias con CocoRunby, una preciosa maga que me ha ayudado un montón. Grace Co. Allá vamos.

_Will bajó la cabeza, pero Jack en uno de sus gestos amanerados dijo:_

_- Esta bien, tienes razón, pero que conste gallito, que esto no ha terminado.- Dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Will, Carolin se puso en medio, girada hacia Jack intentando que razonara, cuando se dio la vuelta, Will tenía un puñal de la mano, sin siquiera amenazar a Jack intentó hincárselo, pero con tan mala suerte, que este acabó en el muslo de Carolin, que cayó al suelo resbalando por los brazos de Jack._

_- LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO CAROLIN- Will gritaba horrorizado. Sus voces alertaron al resto de la tripulación y entre Luca y Mary Ann llevaron a Carolin cojeando hasta su camarote, Jack y Will las seguían, mientras este último continuaba murmurando._

La tumbaron en la cama, y la dieron un trozo de madera para que se colocara en los dientes. Después Mary Ann tiró del puñal, mientras Carolin apretaba el palo y ahogaba un grito en su garganta, hasta quedar prácticamente desmayada.

Luca marchó a por alcohol para desinfectar la herida, y como el único que tenían a bordo era ron, pues fue lo que llevó. Mientras tanto, Mary Ann conseguía vendas para la pierna de su amiga.

Al llegar a la habitación, observaron que Carolin había recuperado la consciencia, a pesar de todo, estaba muy pálida y sudorosa. Jack tomó la botella con mano experta, y tras esto una venda, que empapó de alcohol.

Esto te va a escocer preciosa, así que preparate.

Apoyó el trapo sobre su herida, y ella como acto reflejo se revolvió y arañó la espalda del pirata, que puso una de sus caras habituales de fastidio y permitiéndose un deje de humor en ese momento la dijo:

Vaya preciosa, si eres tan apasionada ahora como en lecho, no me extraña que tus amantes hayan renunciado a ti.

No.- sonrió Mary Ann guiñándole un ojo a la enferma que sonrió levemente.- En la cama es mejor.

Jack las miró sorprendido, pero después sonrió abiertamente (derritiendo), y vendó la pierna de la mujer, que murmuró un gracias. Tras esto, Luca salió de la habitación con Will, que continuaba asustado y tembloroso, y Mary Ann echó a Jack. Carolin no se despidió de ninguno de los dos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos por besarla y consolarla. Mary Ann se quedó con ella y después de acariciarla un poco la frente, la dejó dormir.

Una noche oscura se cernió sobre Carolin, con pesadillas lúgubres, semidespertares,… se revolvía en la cama, musitando nombres, deshaciendo la cama. A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera la alta luz del sol la despertó, tenía los ojos perdidos, y la fiebre la hacia estremecer.

Bonnie la cambió la venda y colocó paños húmedos sobre la frente. Mientras Cristine guiaba el barco hacia una isla cercana, el hogar de Carolin.

Un par de días más tarde llegaron a la isla. La muchacha se encontraba un poco mejor. El barco viró hasta entrar en puerto, allí estaba todo desierto. Solo un par de barcos de pescadores desiertos estaban amarrados. La tripulación bajó a tierra:

¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?- preguntó Will amablemente, Carolin le miró de arriba abajo y continuó andando sola.

¿amor, porqué no te subes a mi espalda y bajamos cabalgando cual corceles…?- Jack ni siquiera terminó la frase, porque Carolin ya bajaba lentamente por la pasarela.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, hasta encontrar un par de caballos atados a una anilla de la pared. Luca entró en la cantina y los pidió prestados, subieron en ellos y continuaron bosque adentro. Tras aproximadamente una hora, divisaron entre los árboles, una enorme casona verde oliva, Carolin espoleó al caballo y se adelantó. Había vuelto de nuevo a casa. Gritó a los hombres que iban apareciendo al oír los cascos del caballo sobre el suelo. La puerta de la casa se abrió cuando el resto de la tripulación llegaba tras la chica, de ella salió una muchacha, era muy bella, de unos 25 o 26 años, con el pelo largo y rubio cayéndole por la espalda, vestía con una camisa sin mangas y una falda oscura, llena de manchas de harina; al apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara, se manchó la frente y una de las mejillas de blanco. Al ver a la muchacha, Carolin bajó del caballo a duras penas, y se lanzó a toda velocidad a sus brazos, gritando un extraño nombre:

- ¡¡ COCO! (homenaje a mi colaboradora).- la muchacha correspondió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente de la muchachita. Tras ella (tras Coco vamos), estaba John, el diablillo que hurdía búsquedas de tesoros con Carolin cuando eran niños, estaba muy guapo, con el pelo largo en trenzas y los relucientes ojos verdes acompañados con una sonrisa. Carolin le abrazó, y le besó en la comisura de los labios. Y por último, imponente en la puerta, estaba tío Diego, con sus ojos pardos bien abiertos, observando a su sobrinilla.

Por cortesía, toda la tripulación pasó dentro y se fueron asignando habitaciones (de nuevo). Las mujeres dormirían en la casa, en el último piso, los hombres en el segundo. (Casa de tres pisos).

La tarde se abría paso en la casona, mientras Carolin se daba uno de los mayores placeres del día, un baño de espuma. El agua caliente acariciaba su cuerpo, que estaba cubierto casi milímetro a milímetro por una blanquecina espuma que escondía su forma. Se relajó y se deslizó hasta meter la cabeza en la tina. De pronto, oyó un ruido, y sacó la cabeza del agua. Llegaba hasta ella un tarareo, la voz de bajo era inconfundible. Jack Sparrow. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él entró en la habitación. Se paró ante la puerta algo sorprendido de encontrarla en la tina. Ella le miró de arriba abajo, el pirata solo llevaba unos calzones a rayas, y una camisa blanca.

- Vaya Sparrow, pensé que el baño en esta casa era individual, pero ya veo que no.- La muchacha se incorporó sin mostrar mucho su cuerpo y tiró de un toalla en el suelo. La metió en el agua y se incorporó con ella alrededor del cuerpo. Sacó la pierna buena de la bañera, pero cuando fue a sacar la otra, trastabilló y cayó sobre Jack que la cogió al vuelo. La levantó en volandas y la sentó en un taburete. La toalla la quedaba algo corta y mostraba sus largas piernas a las que Jack no quitó ojo, de pronto, se fijó en su herida, y se quedó helado.


	14. maldicion!

_La toalla la quedaba algo corta y mostraba sus largas piernas a las que Jack no quitó ojo, de pronto, se fijó en su herida, y se quedó helado._

Acercó su mano a ella, pero antes de llegar a tocarla, la puerta se abrió y en ella apareció Coco.

¿qué esta pasando aquí?.- preguntó con voz autoritaria mientras Jack se levantaba.- ¿qué tienes ahí muchacha?.

Nada- dijo Carolin extrañada.- Solo una herida que me hice hace poco, con un cuchillo. Un accidente.

Coco se acercó a ella y observó la herida. Tenía la forma de una serpiente (ondulada vamos) y en los extremos, aún tiernos (la herida no había cicatrizado) la piel en vez de ser de color azulada como en todas las heridas, era de un tono verdoso reluciente. Coco se echó hacia atrás y murmuró unas palabras para después alzar las manos al cielo y santiguarse. Jack y Carolin le miraron sorprendidos, y entonces ella dijo:

déjame el puñal.

¿para qué?- preguntó Carolin recelosa.

Porque sí. ¿dónde está?.

Era de Will, pero… explícame…- la dama no acabó la frase, porque Coco ya había salido rauda y veloz por la puerta. Ella miró a Jack sorprendida y tomando su ropa, salió medio cojeando por la puerta.

Minutos después Coco apareció por la puerta con Jon y Sildy, eran madre e hijo. Sildy era una mujerona de color, que parecía que pudiera amamantar a toda una camada de osos si se lo propusiera.

¿qué ha pasado?- quiso saber ella.

He ido a hablar con Will y después con Sildy; ella quiere ver tu… herida.- Carolin se arremangó la falda y se lo mostró. La reacción de Sildy fue idéntica a la de Coco, murmuró algo y entonces tocó el contorno de la herida, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera.

Es la marca, estoy segura.

¿la marca? ¿de qué habláis?.

Escucha mi niña:

_Hace mucho tiempo, una mujer, se enamoró de un bucanero, un bucanero bello, varonil y fuerte como no había otro en todos los mares. El "caballero" también la amaba a ella, así que se lo dijo, y a pesar de las duras oposiciones que tuvieron, ambos se unieron una noche de luna llena, a escondidas. La prometió oro, joyas y sobre todo amor; así que la enroló en su barco y la amó durante días y días. Una noche, bebieron y tragaron, y la muchacha quedó ebria. _

_Al llegar el amanecer, la mujer abrió los ojos, y se encontró sola en una playa desierta, el hombre se marchó, abandonándola, dejándola sola. Lo único que tenía con ella, era una daga con forma de serpiente, era bella y estaba bien tallada, la hoja era como un rayo (pero en redondo), y la serpiente se erguía sobre ella, con su ojo negruzco mirando desde allí._

_Meses más tarde, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que esperaba un hijo del pirata. Pero le perdió. Entonces, odiándose a ella y a todos los hombres, maldijo un puñal, el puñal de la serpiente; maliciosa como ellos, embaucadora de mujeres y se lo clavo en el vientre, para no volver a concebir jamás._

_Años después, un barco sacó de allí a la bruja, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella, la locura había hecho mella en su corazón y en su mente. A pesar de todo, logró su cometido, consiguiendo que unos "ingenuos" piratas robaran su puñal, que pasó de mano en mano, desde prostitutas hasta como regalo de bodas, para sus amados hombres o esposas, después huyó, lejos, muy lejos. Pero no solo el puñal estaba maldito por el veneno que corría por su hoja, sino porque ella, quiso acrecentar el dolor de los hombres, dejando ciega a la serpiente de la empuñadura, arrebatándole su ojo, su perla negra. _

_Dicen que si de noche te paras a escuchar cerca de la orilla del mar, puedes escuchar los lamentos por su amante._

Muy bien- dijo Carolin.- una leyenda muy interesante, pero ¿me quieres explicar que tiene que ver eso conmigo?.

Pues preciosa- dijo Jon- eso quiere decir, que ahora estás maldita, porque el cuchillo que te hizo esa herida, es el mismo que maldijo aquella pobre bruja en su isla desierta.

Carolin les observó atentamente y después se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Muy bien, muy bien. Bastó ya la broma. Ahora decidme la realidad.- Coco la miró con seriedad, y colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Es cierto, Carolin. Estás…

¡Dejad de repetir ya que estoy maldita, eso no puede ser, ¿sí?.

Carolin. Es la verdad.

Carolin se zafó de las manos de Coco, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación nerviosa.

¿Will sabe esto?.

No- dijo Jon.

PUES DILE QUE VENGA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE.

Y dile que traiga el puñal querido- dijo Sildy.

Jon salió de la habitación en busca del ex herrero. Carolin se sentó en la cama.

- Muy bien. Bien. Digamos que estoy… maldita. ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer para volver a ser yo?.

Sildy sonrió comprensivamente y Coco se sentó al lado de la nerviosa mujer.

Para poder volver a ser tú, debes hacer algo muy complicado pequeña.

¿El qué?.

Amar. Amar sin reservas a un hombre, a uno solo. Ya estoy informada de tus flirteos con Turner y Sparrow, y no negaré que lo entiendo perfectamente, pero preciosa, llegará un momento en el que tengas que decidirte. Cuando lo hagas, debes confiar en ti. En tu instinto que será el que mande y el que apueste por el mejor.

Si es por el que más me conviene, creo que desde aquí puedo ir descartando a uno de ellos.

No.- dijo Coco suavemente.- El mejor, no es el que más te convenga. El mejor es por el que tu corazón lata como loco cuando lo vea. Por el que te provoque ganas de besarlo durante horas, por el que lucharías a brazo partido y te dejarías herir y por el que compartirías tu vida.- Carolin asintió.

Además de eso –continuó Sildy- debes encontrar la daga y devolverle su ojo a la serpiente. Después de eso, encerrarla en un cajón de madera, suficiente oro como para pagar el precio de tu libertad, un collar de perlas negras que te recuerde los ojos de la maldición presente para que no vuelva, una pluma del ave más pequeña del mundo que representa lo frágil que es el amor y dos gotas de sangre: la tuya, y la de tu amado. Después de hacer eso, hundirás el cajón en el mar, bajo las rocas, y cuando la luna llena brille en el cielo, después de hacer el amor con tu amante, te meterás en el mar, paso a paso, hasta quedar completamente cubierta por él. Entonces volverás a ser tú.

Muy bien, pues entonces está decidido.

Will y Jon aparecieron en la puerta. Nadie se movió ni les dirigió la palabra. Tras unos incómodos minutos, habló Will:

Dime Carolin, ¿qué querías?.

Tu puñal.

¿ahora mismo?- Ella negó con la cabeza y se recostó en el pecho de Coco, que la acarició el pelo con ternura, mientras la mecía.

Será mejor que nos vayamos- susurró Jon.

Ya estaba decidido, la próxima parada era un lugar, donde encontrar todas las cosas de la lista, y que mejor lugar que… Tortuga.

La tarde pasó como la calma que sucede a la tempestad. Carolin pasó el resto de la tarde con su tío Diego, disfrutando de su compañía, oyéndole hablar de tiempos pasados, tan buenos como los que vivían en ese momento, y huyendo de los múltiples interrogatorios a los que se intentó dedicar su tío; que ella hábilmente cambiaba por otra conversación.

Y la noche y la fiesta inundaron la bahía. El alcohol corría, los bailes se sucedían y también las seducciones. Carolin se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos, cantando viejas canciones que hablaban de amor y desamor:

_Cuando ya no sirven las palabras, cuando se ha rajado la ilusión, me emborracho con ron un rato, a ver si me escuece el corazón…_

Jack y Will la observaban sentados a la vera de Gibs. De pronto, Jon se acercó a Carolin, que palmeaba muy animada lejos de su "pareja", y pasándole un brazo por la cintura, le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que ella estallara en carcajadas. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y le musitó algo a su vez, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. Jack se molestó, le podían los celos y les saludó con la mano irónicamente "mulatito, mulatito, JA", mientras Will estaba demasiado apenado en ahogar sus penas y en intentar enfocar su vaso para volver a cogerlo como para visualizar más allá.

La noche avanzó y cuando ya la madrugada estaba próxima, Carolin se levantó haciéndole un gesto elocuente a Jon, que pocos minutos después marchó tras ella. Will estaba demasiado borracho para seguir a nadie, pero Jack, excusándose ante una señorita que ya le acosaba diciendo que iba al baño, les siguió.

Se alejó del ruido de los tambores, de las antorchas y del aroma a incienso, y se acercó silenciosamente a los barracones. Tras caminar unos metros, oyó las voces de la pareja muy cerca, sin distinguir la conversación. Se agazapó intentando distinguir algo, pero de pronto una sombra negra se paró ante él. Se incorporó y se encontró a Jon, mirándole con curiosidad.

Dime Sparrow, ¿qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí?.

Nada querido, solo buscaba… el baño, pero está visto que no es por aquí.- dijo Jack girándose para irse, pero el musculoso brazo del mulato se interpuso en su camino.

Pero Jack, ¿porqué quieres irte tan pronto?.- Se acercó levemente a él.- Si podemos divertirnos un ratito.

¿PERDÓN?- dijo Jack cada vez más sorprendido, ¿era su imaginación o…?.

Tengo una sólida informadora que me ha dicho que eres una delicia en la cama de los hombres.- Jack abrió la boca para decir algo, y el muchacho se acercó más a él pegando sus cuerpo, el capitán podía sentir su respiración tan cercana a su boca… Se sintió confuso, era él el que tendría que estar haciendo eso con una dama… no ese muchachón corpulento el que le acosaba. Jack movió una mano con amaneramiento y le apartó, consiguiendo que la desazón que le invadió por un momento desapareciera.

Lo siento, querido, pero hace mucho tiempo que yo solo amo a la mar… y a las mujeres. Me siento halagado, pero… en otra ocasión será.- y se alejó del chico que observó con una mezcla de deseo y diversión los andares peculiares del pirata.

Mientras tanto, Carolin lo había visto todo, tras un arbusto, había escuchado palabra por palabra y había tenido que aguantarse la risa en algunos momentos. se giró y caminó unos pasos, lentos; al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, tampoco se encontró sola, unas manos tiraron de ella y la lanzaron dentro hasta tumbarla sobre la paja. El hombre estaba frente a ella, tambaleándose, con cuatro o cinco copas de más, y sin dejarla mediar palabra, se lanzó sobre su cuerpo con avidez.

Sus besos intentaban ser pasionales, pero eran algo torpes y desmedidos. Carolin intentó negarse una y otra vez, pero el muchacho no la escuchaba, estaba casi enfurecido, y con rabia, la rasgó la camisa, se lanzó hacia su pecho vendado, y mientras ella gritaba y le golpeaba. La chica seguía negándose, pero apenas tenía fuerzas tras una semana entera en cama, y una herida en la pierna que aún no había cicatrizado. De pronto, un cubo de agua cayó sobre la cabeza del hombre, dejándole atontado sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, que lloraba amargas lágrimas.

Intentó quitársele de encima, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. Unos minutos más tarde, después de escuchar sollozos, apareció en la puerta Jon. Apartó al maromo del cuerpo de la muchacha que en esos momentos parecía tan frágil… la tomó en brazos y mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su cuello, salió por la puerta. A medio camino, se encontraron a Jack que había huido minutos antes de su apuesto perseguidor. Al ver a la muchacha se avalanzó sobre ellos. Pero Jon, le apartó con una mirada y continuó caminando hacia la casa. Jack se acercó a Gibs que rondaba por los alrededores con una bella mujer y le dijo al oído:

avisa a Will, que vaya a la casa.

Minutos más tarde los cuatro se encontraban en el salón de la casa. Tras un par de minutos en el regazo de Jon, Carolin se encontraba bastante mejor. Subió arriba a meterse en la cama, ayudada por Jon. Cuando este volvió a bajar, la conversación era:

Creo que no ha sido una buena semana para Carolin, primero el cuchillo y tres días después… la pasa… bueno, no sé que significado tiene esto. – Will más despejado era el que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Han intentado sobrepasarse. Si hubiera estado en todas sus condiciones le habría dado una buena paliza a ese tipo, del que pienso encargarme en cuanto le vea; pero estaba muy débil.- Dijo Jon secamente.- Cuando era niña, el rastrero de Rose- Brannon… bueno… cuando ella volvió tuvo pesadillas durante un tiempo y dormía conmigo… pero ahora…. Ese hijo de puta… al menos esta vez, no ha pasado nada muy grave… solo la ha roto la camisa.

Jack y Will estaban perplejos, murmuraron sendos insultos para el que había sido el "jefe" de su amante. Y hacia ese perro cabrón, al que en ese mismo momento salieron a buscar.


	15. la quiero ¡ya!

_Y hacia ese perro cabrón, al que en ese mismo momento salieron a buscar._

123456789023456789013456789012

El sol calentaba la cubierta del barco, que había zarpado un par de días antes del Hogar (la casa de Carolin, para entendernos). Ella estaba casi recuperada de la herida. El viento marino azotaba sus cabellos rojos, dándole un aspecto casi feroz, mientras dirigía el timón.

El enfado casi permanente con Will y Jack en la isla, ahora se había reducido un poco, al encontrarse con que ellos y Jon, le habían atizado buenos palos a ese cerdo impresentable. Cuando volvió a verle al día siguiente, el hombre se iba con sus cosas en un hatillo hacia el pueblo, cojeaba plausiblemente, tenía un ojo morada y la mandíbula medio desencajada (soy mala, muajajajajaja).

En esos momentos, cuando los pensamientos de Carolin empezaban a distorsionarse, apareció Will con un plato de comida.

Te relevó para que comas algo, aún estás débil.

Gracias- dijo Carolin sonriéndole tímidamente.

Se sentó en un taburete y observó a Will al mando del barco. Estaba de espaldas y ella le recorrió descaradamente con la mirada, observando su cuerpo, su cabello suelto por los hombros, bien formados, el torso, el culo (si señor, que algo tiene que tener interesante este chico), las piernas y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se levantó dejó el plato de comida a un lado y se escabulló entre los brazos del muchacho, hasta llegar a sus labios. Le besó apasionadamente, siendo correspondida automáticamente por él que la apoyó contra el timón. Carolin abrió los ojos separándose un poco para tomar air, y se encontró con Jack, sonriéndola de oreja a oreja. Ella muy sorprendida se acercó a su cara, tocándole con los dedos, intentando cerciorarse de que era real, momento que aprovechó el pirata, para dejar de lado sus momentos tiernos, y besarla como sabía hacer él: profunda, pasional y desgarradoramente; un beso que dejó casi sin respiración a la muchacha, cuando de pronto, notó la mano de Jack o Will ¿quién sabe? en el hombro. ¿En el hombro?. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio que se había quedado dormida al timón. Y no era ni uno ni otro de sus seductores "amigos", sino Gibs el que la traía la comida y la relevaba.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente, pensado que el cambio, no había sido tan apetecible la verdad. Después de comer un poco, ya que tampoco tenía mucha hambre, retomó su cargo:

Esta vez, no te duermas.- le dijo comprensivamente Gibs con una sonrisa.

Lo intentaré.- dijo ella riendo.

Bonnie, desde lo alto del palo mayor, gritó:

¡Barco a la vista!.- La tripulación salió a cubierta y Cristine observó por el catalejo.

Piratas.- murmuró.- PIRATAS.- gritó.- Virad, todo al este. Podremos dejarles atrás sino tienen un barco muy rápido. Sino es así, preparaos para una lucha a muerte.

AGARRAOS.- gritó Carolin, y giró violentamente el timón. Ninguno de los presentes cayó al agua, pero a punto estuvieron. El barco que les seguía les pisaba los talones. Y tras unos minutos, que se hicieron increíblemente largos, en los que la tripulación había aprovechado para bajar a los cañones, y aprovisionarse de armas, llegó el abordaje. Pero cuando saltaron al barco, este estaba vacío, al menos en su cubierta, o eso es lo que parecía, porque de pronto sin saber muy bien como ni porque los hombres se encontraron rodeados. De entre ellos salió el capitán, conocido por todos y cada uno de los acorralados:

Barbosa- murmuró Will.

Bienvenidos queridos, podéis dejar las armas, venimos a… parlamentar. Vaya Jack, últimamente te encuentro en todos los lados a los que voy.- el pirata movió las manos y se encogió de hombros.

Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres Barbosa?.

Preciosa Cristine, tranquila, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

No será por el que yo quiero permanecer aquí, así que vamos, habla.

Con el mismo carácter que tu hermano.- el hombre meneó la cabeza sonriendo.- Muy bien, lo que queremos es… la perla negra.

Jack echó las manos al cielo:

Mi barco de nuevo Barbosa? SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME PERSIGAS A…

NO, NO, NO. No queremos tu barquichuela. Queremos la perla negra.

Pues lo que…

Sparrow, cállate.- dijo Luca de mal humor.- ¿A qué te refieres con la perla negra?.

A una perla, de color negro. Una preciosidad, una linda y pequeña joya, no más grande que la uña de mi dedo meñique, una perlita reluciente, que según tengo entendido, tenéis alguno de vosotros.

Se miraron entre ellos, y todos lo negaron fervientemente. Will echó un vistazo rápido hacia Carolin, que evitó la mirada.

No puedo creerlo.- dijo Barbosa algo enfadado.- Sé que alguno de vosotros la tiene en su poder, y la quiero ¡ya!.

Vamos Barbosa, tranquilízate. No podemos entregarte algo que no tenemos, no podemos pintarlo.- dijo tranquilamente Luca.- Y de hecho, suponiendo que la tuviéramos, ya que tanto la necesitas, ¿qué nos ofreces a cambio?.- Barbosa se echó a reír.

¿A cambio?. Preciosa, creo que no estás en posición de pedir favores.

Quizá si tus hombres bajaran sus armas y dejaras de amenazarnos, podríamos hacer negocios.

Barbosa hizo un gesto y sus hombres dejaron de apuntar con las espadas a los "prisioneros". Tras un par de horas de charla mínimamente razonable las hijas pudieron volver a su barco. Habían quedado con el razonable capitán en navegar hasta Tortuga que estaba como a día y medio, como prenda y promesa de que irían allí, Barbosa tenía dos invitados: Jack Sparrow y Carolin Larne, que estaban bien acomodados, en la bodega. Los carceleros habían rehusado a vigilarles y habían subido a cenar algo.

Mientras en las hijas, Will daba vueltas por el barco, sabía por la cara de Carolin que le ocultaba algo. Algo peligroso. Pero no sabía hasta que punto. Siguió dando vueltas hasta que el sol se alzó en horizonte. Faltaba poco para llegar a Tortuga… e interrogar a Carolin.

Jack observaba a Carolin dormitar tranquilamente, tras un par de tentativas fallidas de besarla, con un cachete incluido de propina, el atractivo pirata se había dado por vencido. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora ella dormía, así que Jack se acercó sigilosamente a sus labios, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando estaba a apenas dos milímetros de su boca, ella murmuró:

Sparrow, ¿no te bastaron las dos bofetadas anteriores que quieres más?.- El pirata se alejó decepcionado y se tumbó en la otra punta, con los brazos abiertos, por si la muchacha cambiaba de opinión.

Un ligero picor le despertó, pulgas, estaban infestando la paja sobre la que Jack estaba tumbado. Miró a su alrededor y observó que Carolin no se encontraba en la celda. Minutos después, uno de los esbirros de Barbosa, bajaba a por él. Que ofreciendo poca resistencia subió a cubierta. Allí se encontró a Carolin, que conversaba distendidamente con el capitán. Jack los miró confuso; a él le trataban como a un rehén, encadenado y con un cuchillo amenazándole, y ella, esa… estaba hablando con el capitán como si fueran primos-hermanos que hacía años que no se veían. Era indignante, y pronto se hizo escuchar, pero como casi siempre en ese barco se le hizo caso omiso.

Vamos Jack,- dijo Barbosa complaciente- debes comprender que la señorita es mucho mejor compañía que tú.

Gracias capitán,- respondió la muchachita zalameramente.- me halagáis.

No sé como pude confiar en algún momento en ti, traidora.- susurró Jack.

Decías amor?- le preguntó Carolin.

Nada, nada, decía que me parece muy bien vuestra maravillosa amistad, pero si fuerais tan amables de quitarme esto.- dijo extendiendo los brazos y mostrando los grilletes.

Oh, Jack, pero entonces se desperdiciaría tu encanto ¿no es cierto, preciosa, que está mucho mejor así?.

Claro, capitán. Y bien, ahora que hemos hablado de negocios, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?.

Pues claro, mi niña, pues claro.

Déjame jugar con Jack un ratito.- dijo acercándose zalameramente al pirata y jugando con su barba ya casi canosa (se entiende de quien es vamos), Jack esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica al pensar que horas antes, el había sido abofeteado por algo parecido, volvió a cambiar por un gesto serio; hablaban de él como si no estuviera delante, intentó abrir la boca, pero una mirada de Carolin se la cerró.

Claro que sí, te le regalo completo,- Carolin ya se acercaba deseosa a Jack- pero…- ella se giró a mirarlo.- debes comprender que no puedo prestaros toda la intimidad que deseáis, así que lo quieras hacer con Sparrow deberás hacerlo aquí mismo, en cubierta.

Carolin intentó rechistar, pero el pirata no cedió en absoluto así que musitó:

esta bien- y se acercó al pirata. Levantó sus manos y se coló en el hueco de sus brazos, para, acto seguido, sin esperar un segundo más, rozar sus labios con los de él. El tacto provocó un estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos, y Carolin se acercó al oído del pirata. mientras ella hablaba Jack observó la cara de Barbosa con una sonrisa:

Voy a mostrarte algo.- El capitán sonrió pensado que se refería a sus artes amatorias. Después del susurró le besó, desatando las ganas que le tenía desde hacía tanto tiempo, inconteniblemente, tomando su nuca, deslizando sus dedos en las rastas del pirata, aspirando su aroma, abrió su boca y entonces… Jack notó algo diferente, algo que no había probado nunca en otra mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, intentando atisbar algo de lo que ocurría, pero la mujer tiró de su cuello, penetrando más en su boca, así que Jack cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó llevar, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Un segundo después, Carolin se separaba de Jack, y con ojos algo amenazantes le sonrió. Barbosa aplaudió, una sola vez, secamente, y se preguntó que tenía ese pirata que llamaba tanto a las mujeres. Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Arribaban a Tortuga.


	16. En Tortuga

_Arribaban a Tortuga._

Pero antes de llegar a puerto, Barbosa cambió de opinión; haciéndose el galante capitán, condujo a Carolin hasta su camarote, y allí, también caballerosamente, la hizo sentarse en su silla.

Veamos linda, ¿qué te parece si jugamos a un juego?.- dijo él seductoramente.

Proponme y te diré si me apetece o… no.- respondió ella zalamera.

Primero te ataré a esta robusta silla, y después jugaremos un poquito.- al principio Carolin se resistió un poco, pero después pensó que si ese juego la servía para deshacerse del presuntuoso capitán valdría la pena.

Bien preciosa- dijo mientras amarraba él un lado y uno de sus esbirros otro- confío en que no pensaras que me había tragado con pelos y señales todo lo que me habías dicho.- la miró a los enfurecidos ojos- Vaya, lo pensabas… niña, puede que sea algo digamos, ingenuo contigo… pero no soy estúpido, he navegado demasiados mares para dejarme convencer por una jovencita como tú. Sé que tenéis la perla, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla.

¿qué es lo que tanto os hace desear la perla Barbosa?.

Creo que es no es de tu incumbencia, pero, como único adelanto, te diré que es por antiguos negocios que tengo que saldar.

Dejó a la muchacha allí que, tras ver al hombre largarse, luchaba contra las cuerdas, sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Mientras tanto en la bodega, Jack estaba vigilado por un hombre que comía pollo, mientras le observaba se le ocurrió una brillante idea., utilizaría sus dotes de persuasión:

- ¡¡Vamos hombre, yo creo que esto no es necesario. Podría ofrecerte un montón de cosas si me sacaras de aquí.- dijo Jack con acento sugerente. El hombre le miró a la espera del ofrecimiento con una mirada avariciosa.- Joyas, ron –el hombre le observaba con desánimo hasta que el pirata pronunció la palabra mágica- **_y oro_**.

Tras varios minutos, Jack salía de la celda; ¡le encantaba hacer amigos con esa facilidad!. El hombre le dijo que esperara unos minutos, iba a subir a cubierta para asegurarse de que se habían ido. Así que Jack se quedó agazapado escuchando. De pronto escuchó una voz familiar, procedente del camarote de Barbosa, no podía creerlo, era Carolin, ¡esa chica iba a aventajarle en piratería al paso que iba!. Se acercó lentamente y pegó la oreja a la puerta, solo podía oír a la chica murmurando algo incoherente… cientos de pensamientos impuros se le pasaron por la mente de lo que Barbosa podría estar haciendo con ella, y sin saber controlarse abrió la puerta…

No había nadie.

Jack estupefacto empezó a pensar en fantasmas, hasta que acercándose a la mesa, vio la silla volcada en el suelo, y atada a ella, Carolin, que por supuesto, seguía luchando contra las cuerdas.

Después de un par de minutos observándola y mofándose de ella (y con un claro alivio, no sabía muy por qué), la desató y juntos, ayudados por el guardián traidor a Barbosa salieron del barco. Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir del puerto, y habían cruzado casi el puente que les llevaba a mezclarse con la libertad, avistaron a lo lejos al capitán (Barbo vamos). Echaron a correr, intentando mezclarse con la gente, pero Barbosa les vio y fue tras ellos enviando a todos sus hombres a atraparlos. Se movieron entre la gente, girando por las calles, chocándose contra borrachos… la verdad es que no pasaban muy desapercibidos, porque Jack había pasado por la mitad de las casa de mala fama de Tortuga, y la mitad de las mujeres querían amarle o abofetearle, por lo que la huida se les hacía un poco difícil. Giraron por una calle, Barbosa tras ellos, y cuando ya casi les tenía en su poder; alguien se paró frente a él:

Vaya Barbosa, tenía ganas de verte.

Jack y Carolin no esperaron más y echaron a correr, alejándose del peligro. Marcharon sin descanso hasta la puerta de la taberna: El bucanero infiel, y allí, encontraron a las hijas, sin más explicaciones que las justas, toda la tripulación, con cuidado de que nadie viera a Jack y a Carolin más de lo necesario, fueron a Las Hijas, su barco, y en él, en medio de la noche, surcaron el océano alejándose de la isla, y de Barbosa.

Cuando ya llevaban un par de horas navegando, Will se acercó a Carolin:

Creo que tienes que explicarme algo.

Pues yo creo que no.- dijo ella sin mirarle, observando las olas que les rodeaban.

No voy a andar con rodeos, Carolin, creo que tienes la perla.- Ella le miró, tranquilamente, sin alterarse, o al menos eso intentaba, y le preguntó:

¿por qué crees eso?. No parece que confíes mucho en mí.

No se trata de confianza Carolin, se trata de tu cara cuando Barbosa preguntó por ella. Te quedaste lívida y rehuiste mi mirada.

Eso no significa nada.- Will se giró hacia ella, y la tomó de los brazos, acercándole a él.

Júrame que no la tienes, y te prometo que te creeré.- Carolin sostuvo la mirada de Will, pero no pudo contestarle, porque cuando sus labios iban a formar un no, vio en los ojos del muchacho, una confianza innata que no podía traicionar, no a él.

No puedo decirte eso.- dijo ella dando un paso atrás.

Entonces la tienes.

¡vaya, vaya, pareja acaramelada, - dijo Jack malinterprentando la situación de instantes anteriores.- No estabas así esta tarde conmigo preciosa. Dirías que… ¿lo nuestro es solo sexo?.

Los ojos de Will, vagaron de uno a otro, Jack sonreía abiertamente, y Carolin lo miraba cabreada.

No puedo creérlo. Eres… tú… no me lo esperaba de ti.

Will, ¡Will, espera.- el muchacho se alejó con paso firme.- BOCAZAS.- dijo mirando a Jack con cara de odio y saliendo tras el hombre.

Jack sintiéndose casi orgulloso de sí mismo, subió hasta el timón, donde su hermanita le llevaba:

Estarás contento de tu escenita.- dijo Cristine que solo había acertado a oír la última parte.

No, … bueno, porque mentirte, sí!

Jack, ¿por qué lo has hecho?.

No lo sé. No me gusta como mira Turner a mi… a Carolin quiero decir. Pero bueno querida- dijo él cambiando de tema con facilidad.- ¿Dónde nos dirigimos?.- Ella sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

A casa de Tía Dalma.- El rostro de Jack cambió perceptiblemente, su sonrisa de suficiencia se esfumó.


	17. A casa de Tía Dalma

_A casa de Tía Dalma.- El rostro de Jack cambió perceptiblemente, su sonrisa de suficiencia se esfumó._

La selva oscura les recibió con los brazos abiertos. En el barco se habían quedado Ana María, Gibs, Cotton, Ragetti y Pintel, ya que necesitaban alguien que le guardara. El resto, en pequeñas balsas, navegaron hasta la choza de Tía Dalma, que sabía perfectamente, por qué iban y… a por qué.

Desde el momento en el que el amable Jack había hecho su comentario, daba igual lo que dijera Carolin, Will no se creía nada. Seguía obcecado en su enfado, y ella después de perseguirlo durante un par de días, acabó cansándose, al fin y al cabo, era ella la que debería estar enfadada, ya que el maldito cuchillo, nunca mejor dicho, pertenecía a Will.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña cochambrosa de Tía Dalma, esta los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

¡mis niñas!- dijo aunque alguna de ellas, podría ser de su edad.- hace tanto tiempo que no os veía.- Después de abrazarlas a todas (en grupo se entiende), observó al resto de la tripulación: Jack y Will. Les miró desconfiada, pero después les abrazó también.

Bien, creo que podeis sentaros por… donde podais.- dijo señalando a su alrededor.- Tú, cariño- le dijo a Carolin- ven aquí, a mi lado. Creo que tengo varias cosas que contarte que te interesaran. En principio, veamos esa herida.- Carolin miró alrededor, al fin y al cabo era un pirata, así que mientras Will y Jack se daban la vuelta, ella le enseñaba el muslo herido a Dalma. Cuando volvió a cubrirse ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta.- Pues no tiene muy buen aspecto la verdad. Bien, supongo que ya sabrás que la daga que te clavaron estaba maldita.- Carolin asintió, pero Will se puso lívido.

¿Maldita, ¿cómo que maldita?.

No se lo has explicado por lo que veo.- Carolin algo avergonzada negó con la cabeza, y Tía Dalma, fue la que explicó toda la historia, la leyenda, la maldición, todo lo que ella debía conseguir, etc.

¿y… si por casualidad… no lo consigue?.- preguntó Luca, algo atemorizada.

El espíritu de la mujer maldita irá calando poco a poco en su corazón y se convertirá en una mujer malvada y que jamás podrá volver a sentir nada. Perderá su alma.

Está bien- dijo Cristine.- ¿En esta isla hay algo de todo lo que tenemos que buscar?.

Sí preciosa, en esta isla, en este momento, hay tres cosas.

Bien, bien- dijo Carolin.- dime que tres co…. – de pronto se calló reflexionando. Tía Dalma lo sabía, y sino la detenía, ¡se lo iba a descubrir a los demás!. Intentó enmudecerla pero era demasiado tarde:

Aquí estan, la daga por supuesto, el pájaro más pequeño del mundo del que deberéis arrebatar la pluma y… la perla negra.

¿qué? ¿la perla la tienes tú?- dijo Bonnie alterada.

No querida, no.- dijo utilizando un tono persuasivo para que se calmara.- la perla, la tiene ella.- señaló a Carolin. Todos la miraron atónitos, y Mary Ann dijo suavemente:

¿Carolin, la perla la tienes tú?.- No le dio tiempo a contestar. Will se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con fiereza, abriendo sus labios, palpando su boca, para cerciorarse de algo. Se separó de ella, y la miró:

La tiene.

¿cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Luca. Entonces Jack cayó en la cuenta, por eso le había besado en el barco de Barbosa, para que no metiera la pata con la perla, porque esa joya, estaba nada más y nada menos, que en su boca.

Esta en su boca.- dijo Jack convencido, ante la mirada de odio de Will.

¿cómo que en…?.- Carolin algo avergonzada, sacó la lengua, en su centro había un pendiente (si se hacían tatuajes y aros en las orejas, en la lengua también hombre). Eran dos bolas, la de arriba, algo más gruesa, era de plata, y la de abajo… Carolin desatornilló la primera y lo dejó sobre la mesa, ahí estaba la perla, al alcance de todos.

¿cómo has sido capaz…?- sus compañeras, apenas podían creerlo.- No nos lo dijiste. Podríamos haber muerto a manos de Barbosa.

Si Barbosa hubiera dado algún paso más, ya me habría encargado de decírselo, pero la única que estuvo en peligro con ese capullo, fui yo.- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa a la defensiva.

Perdona, te olvidas de que yo también estaba en ese barco.- Dijo Jack "amablemente".

Y yo te recuerdo, que sobornaste al carcelero y conseguiste salir de allí sin mi ayuda.

Chicos.- dijo Tía Dalma.- Ahora de poco os va a servir el pelearos, lo único que debeis hacer, es buscar los elementos que necesita Carolin para deshacer su maldición.

No sé si quiero ayudarla.- dijo Cristine firmemente desde un lado de la habitación.

¿qué?.- dijo Carolin pálida.- ¿No vais a ayudarme?. ¿después de lo que hemos pasado juntas?. Cristine, te salvamos de morir quemada en tu propio barco, Mary Ann, juntas desafiamos a la banda de piratas del norte para recuperar un colgante que le perteneció a tu madre, Bonnie, nos ayudamos en la cueva de los mil fuegos para salir con vida de allí, Luca, te ayudé a salir de una celda con Will cuando a ambos os iban a vender como esclavos, Jack, dejé que Barbosa no te tirara por la borda, y en vez de eso te mandé a la bodega. ¿de veras, después de todo, me estais diciendo… que me vais a abandonar?.

**VOTOS**

**A) Que la abandonen las chicas y se quede con Will y Jack.**

**B) Que le abandonen las chicas y se quede con Will, Jack, la tripulación de la perla y Tía Dalma.**

**C) Que la acompañen todos (yo voto por esta).**

**D) Que solo la acompañen los chicos, pero después sus amigas se arrepientan y vayan con ella (esta también me gusta).**

**E) Que se quede solita (con lo que sigue maldita).**


	18. llorar es un lujo

**So sorry lectores, pero esta semana he estado un poco liadilla con las clases, pero de nuevo teneis aquí a Jack, Carolin, y los demás.**

**Grace a todos los que me leeis, y por vuestros ánimos, me ha hecho mucha ilusión y me ha ayudado mucho.**

_¿de veras, después de todo, me estais diciendo… que me vais a abandonar?._

Las lágrimas de la muchacha caían comenzaron a caer, mientras veía a todas sus compañeras, todas con las que había pasado miles de aventuras y de peligros, aquellas que había considerado su familia… huían, salían por la puerta dejándola atrás. Ninguna de ellas se volvió a mirarla, quizá porque pensaban que si lo hacían, el remordimiento les podría y se quedarían.

Al ver la reacción, Carolin se dio la vuelta intentando en vano esconder las sollozos, mientras Will salió detrás de las chicas, agarró a Mary Ann por banda:

¿se puede saber que estais haciendo?

Me parece que es obvio.

¿después de lo que hizo…?

La conversación continuó mientras en la habitación Jack se había acercado a Carolin, había pasado sus manos por la cintura (de espaldas a ella), pero ella, entre furiosa y desmoronada, se había apartado de él con un golpe y un gesto de desprecio, subiendo las escaleras de la casa a pasos agigantados.

_12345678901234567890_

El sol se colaba entre los árboles y formaban sombras en el camino, Will y Carolin se encontraban tras unos matojos, observando consternados a un pequeño pájaro verde, con el pico curvado, que volaba hacia atrás, llevaban ya en esa postura un par de horas, ya que conseguir la maldita pluma, no había sido tan fácil como ellos esperaban. Unos metros más adelante, Jack y Dalma también esperaban, ellos habían tenido un poco más de éxito porque habían cazado al menos uno, pero se les había escapado sin poder obtener la pluma.

Minutos más tarde, Will lanzaba una red y el pequeño pájaro era despojado con delicadeza de una de las plumas de su cola, después Will volvió a soltarle y el cuarteto volvió a casa de Tía Dalma.

_1234567890123456789012345778888889999231455_

Los días pasaron, y Carolin se "repuso" del abandono, pero aunque intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que podría hacerlo, la verdad es que, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que el dolor estaba latente, pero era una pirata, y no podía permitirse el pensar demasiado tiempo en ello.

_123456789023467890234567890_

Carolin observaba el mar apoyada sobre la baranda del barco. Todavía no podía creer que los únicos que se hubieran quedado con ella hubieran sido los chicos, aunque la tripulación de la Perla estaba con ellos, no era lo mismo. No pensaba que las hijas consideraran tan grave el que no les hubiera contado que tenía la perla. Suspiró y decidió que al fin y al cabo, ella tenía que deshacer la maldición, cuando eso hubiera pasado, se plantearía el resto de cosas. Will se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla:

No te preocupes, todo irá bien.- ella asintió y se retiró.

Habían decidido marchar a la isla con mayor y mejor contrabando de joyas en todo el Caribe: Santa Lucía. Pasaron los días, el ambiente entre los tres, y por lo que les convenía, era calmado e tranquilo. Carolin cada día estaba más y más fría con Jack y Will, a pesar de lo que la ayudaban, no podía evitarlo; sin darse cuenta la maldición iba calando en ella. A pesar de todo, Will intentaba encontrarse cerca de ella en todo momento, porque le podían los remordimientos al pensar, que había sido por su culpa por lo que ahora Carolin estaba maldita.

Una noche, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, Carolin se había quedado al timón de la Perla (algo extraño, lo sé). Todos estaban medio dormidos excepto Jack. A eso de media noche salió de su camarote con una vela en la mano, y encontró a Carolin sobre cubierta, al echar el primer vistazo, no vio nada fuera de lo común, la muchacha estaba algo inclinada sobre el timón, pero al ver al pirata se irguió.

¿qué tal la noche?- preguntó el pirata.

Bien.- dijo ella secamente.

Vengo a relevarte, puedes marcharte a dormir.

No hace falta Jack. Puedes ir a emborracharte si lo deseas.

No querida, tengo una obligación.- Apagó la vela y la apoyó sobre la barandilla. El aire olía a salitre y el mar estaba en calma. Jack la tomó del brazo y la apartó del timón, cogiendole él- La Perla es sagrada Carolin, y yo soy su capitán, nunca juegues con eso.

Carolin le miró entre sorprendida y enfadada, pero de pronto, su actitud cambió radicalmente.

Jack.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él por la espalda y ponía sus manos en los pectorales del pirata.- déjame llevar la Perla.

No preciosa, ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí.

Vamos Jack.- dijo ella haciendo un mohín.- el hombre sonrió.

He dicho que no.

Muy bien.- dijo ella apartándo las manos de él.- no tengo ganas de ir dormir, ¿te importa que me quede aquí contigo?.

Claro que no.

Bien.- Carolin sonrió y observó un banzo que detrás del timón (es decir, del lado que se conduce), que quedaba a la altura de la cintura de Jack, así que le apartó un brazo y se sentó, pasando las piernas por su cintura acercándole a ella.

¿qué haces preciosa?- dijo Jack un poco reticente.

Has dicho que no te importaba que me quedara.- Tiró más de él y le besó. Al principio fue un beso inocente, pero poco a poco… , se besaron apasionadamente, el pirata llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, acariciándola y ella movía las manos por su espalda. Jack se apartó de su boca y se concentró en su cuello, devorándole con ansia y sensualidad, la respiración de ella se aceleró con sus pulsaciones. Apartó a Jack y le quitó la camisa. Apreció su torso, moreno y lleno de cicatrices que le hacían aún más atractivo, ella mordió sus hombros y acarició la piel áspera de la espalda del hombre, haciendo que este se estremeciera. Jack no se conformaba, tiró de la camisa de ella, arrancándola, y mostrando ante el pirata, la venda que cubría sus pechos. En su hombro derecho (delante), un delfín tatuado, y algún que otro "remiendo" en su piel, a pesar de todo suave. Jack volvió a su cuello, tirando suavemente hacia atrás consiguiendo quedar él inclinado totalmente sobre ella, cubriendo su cara con sus rastas, y ella echada hacia atrás, apoyada sobre el timón con toda la cabellera pelirroja cayendo voluptuosamente sobre este. Jack empezó a bajar, arrancando un nombre de los labios de Carolin, pero… no era el suyo.

**Bueno, so sorry, porque es malillo este cap.. Podeis decirme lo que querais, acepto críticas. Eso y nueva duda… aunque no lo vaya a poner desde ahora me gustaría que me dijerais quien os gustaría más si Will y Carolin o Jack y Carolin. Un besote. Aura.**


	19. mas jack

_Jack empezó a bajar, arrancando un nombre de los labios de Carolin, pero… no era el suyo._

Gibs.- dijo arrebatadoramente Carolin. Jack se alzó automáticamente. Jamás le había pasado nada parecido. Había susurrado otro nombre, ¡había gemido otro nombre cuando él no hacía nada más que concentrarse en su placer!. ¡¡No podía creerlo!

¿qué?.- dijo Jack mirándola incrédulo.

Gibs.- dijo Carolin recomponiéndose un poco.- Esta ahí detrás.- Jack se volvió y observó a su contramaestre, que les miraba con curiosidad y una sonrisa en los labios.

Venía a… a… hacerme cargo del timón.

Está bien.- Jack sonrió, mientras Carolin había bajado las escaleras, y le esperaba en cubierta. Jack ni siquiera recogió su camisa y bajó las escaleras contoneándose sensualmente.

Vamos preciosa.- la tomó de la mano y bajaron las escaleras hacia el camarote de Jack, fueron parándose por todo el pasillo, golpeándose contra las paredes mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente. Al llegar al camarote de Jack, este abrió la puerta y los dos cayeron al suelo, uno sobre otro, riendo como niños.

12345678901234567890

Will se afanaba en la cubierta, mientras el sol calentaba poco a poco su espalda. Fregaba la madera con agua casi ennegrecida por la cantidad de suciedad que tenía el barco. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, se la había pasado dando vueltas. Pensando.

De pronto oyó pasos tras él, no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para reconocerlas tras él, Carolin.

Se la veía enfadada, con la cabeza gacha, pero orgullosa. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones oscuros, llenos de rotos y mal cortados, iba descalza.

Buenos días.- dijo Will.

Serán para ti.- dijo ella friamente. Will meneó la cabeza. Ya empezabamos. Jack salió minutos más tarde. Al contrario que la muchacha, su cara era sonriente y animada.

Bueno muchachos,- dijo reuniendo a toda la tripulación en cubierta.- En día y medio llegaremos a Santa Lucía.- Un grito ahogó las últimas palabras de Jack, que con uno de sus gestos acalló a los hombres y mujeres.- Pero antes de llegar, tendremos que hacer unos pequeños arreglos a nuestra maravillosa Perla. En popa, hay un ligero resquebrajamiento, sino lo solucionamos ahora, no llegaremos allí. Además de esto, quiero que este barco brille como la joya que es… muchachos ¡a trabajar!.

Los marineros se movieron por el barco, arriba y abajo, tras unos minutos, todos estaban ocupados en algo: limpiando, atando cabos, cosiendo velas, serrando tablas… Carolin estaba en la última tarea. Jack la observaba desde el timón:

bien capitán, si lo desea puedo relevarle, porque… debe estar cansado de la juerga de ayer ¿noooo?- dijo Gibs picaronamente.

No hace falta, Gibs, no hace falta. Ayer dormí placidamente.

Pero… capitán…

No pasó nada, si eso lo que te estás preguntado, querido amigo; ante todo soy un caballero.

Mientras tanto, Carolin serraba con afán sobre la cubierta. Estaba mareada y el sudor corría por su frente, pero la daba igual. Un par de hombres se habían acercado para remplazarla, pero ella les había soltado un par de gruñidos y los hombres habían desistido. Carolin se apoyó sobre la madera un momento, jamás se la había resistido tanto un tablón como en ese momento. Se apartó el sudor de la frente con la manga y continuó serrando, Will se acercó:

Déjame ayudarte.

Puedo sola.

Vamos Carolin, déjame…

HE DICHO QUE PUEDO SO….- Carolin se tambaleó, y se llevó la mano a la pierna, dejando caer la "sierra". Y sin más se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

Will se tiró a sus pies, murmurando su nombre. Tomó la espada y rasgó los pantalones de la chica. Su muslo… su herida… estaba brillante, la llaga se estaba cerrando, pero el color verde que lo rodeaba, anteriormente suave, ahora relucía como la piel de una serpiente. Antes de que lo vieran el resto de marineros, Will la tomó en brazos, como un saco de patatas se la echó al hombro y la llevó hasta su camarote. Necesitaban ayuda de alguien, de las hijas, de Dalma, de Coco, de Sildy… de alguien que comprendiera como parar aquello.

Jack entró en el camarote y observó la herida con ojo experto.

Esto no tiene buen aspecto.

Muy agudo, Sparrow.- le susurró Will.

Llévala a mi camarote. Hay que bañarla en agua fría.

...¿qué?.

HAZME CASO.

Carolin fue llevada al camarote de Jack. La dejaron sobre la cama. La muchacha empezó a murmurar cosas inteligibles. El pirata preparó una bañera, que tenía en un pequeña habitación contigua. Agua de mar, fría como el hielo, después de una noche.

Cuando estuvo llena hasta los topes, tomó a Carolin de la cintura y la llevó a rastras por la habitación, después, la metió en la bañera, sumergiéndola. El resultado fue casi automático, la muchacha agitó el agua y salió de entre la espuma totalmente consciente y maldiciendo a Sparrow. El color de su herida se rebajó un poco.

Eres un… MACACO PRESUNTUOSO, JACK SPARROW Y….- los gritos se vieron ahogados porque Jack cerró la puerta de la habitación. Un sonoro golpe contra la puerta advirtió del talante de la muchacha.

¿Cómo supiste que hacer Jack?.- preguntó Will sorprendido.

Muchacho, no olvides que soy el capitán Jack Sparrow. El amor es como el mar, grande y hermoso, pero a veces frío e indomable, como sal para las heridas. Solo había que hacerla ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Jack se marchó, pero Will esperó paciente a que la muchacha saliera del baño. Cuando lo hizo, solo llevaba la camisa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Will se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, admirando el perfil de la muchacha, y se acercó un poco a ella:

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti?.

- Claro que sí.


	20. risas, besos y lagrimas

**A ver chicos/as, informo de que (por si no os habíais dado cuenta en los capítulos anteriores) que empieza el golfeo, es decir, que la prota… se va a pasar un poquillo por… bueno, ya leeréis. Ante todo, grace a los que me habeis leído hasta ahora, en fin, ánimo que el final esta… bueno, digamos que cerca. Muchos besos a todos. Aura.**

**Grace a El león dorado (por cierto soy de España), a Chibi, a Yami Natasha (sorry pero era un tres contra 1) y a Coco.**

**Triunfó el Camino A.**

Jack había puesto en orden las cosas en la cubierta, y había decidido volver a su camarote, porque, después de un rato, ni Carolin ni Will habían aparecido. Cuando avanzó por el pasillo oyó ruidos que le hicieron detenerse en seco… voces… de pronto una ola removió el barco haciendo que el pirata se golpeara contra las paredes y las voces volvieron a sonar: reconoció como una de ellas reía; era Carolin. Aceleró el paso y se abalanzó sobre la puerta de su camarote abriéndola: en la habitación, Will sin camisa sobre Carolin, con una seca en el cuerpo; obviamente la del muchacho; ella reía sin poder parar.

Jack les observó, sin variar un ápice la seriedad de su cara. Entonces Will se levantó con una sonrisa y tiró de la mano de la muchacha para levantarla, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el puño del hombre se estrelló contra su mandíbula.

La cabeza de Jack daba vueltas y el recuerdo de Carolin bajo él se apareció en su mente:

_Al llegar al camarote de Jack, este abrió la puerta y los dos cayeron al suelo, uno sobre otro, riendo como niños. Ni siquiera se levantaron del suelo, fue allí donde entre carcajadas y suspiros comenzaron a besarse, apasionadamente, buscando el calor del otro, recorriendo los mapas de sus cuerpos. _

"_invítame a un trago Jack, y brindemos por la pasión". El pirata se levantó con una sonrisa y fue a por una botella sobre la mesa, cuando se volvió, Carolin le esperaba, de pie, vuelta hacia un espejo. Jack la observó:_

"_jack, crees que soy bella?"._

"_eres la mujer más bella que he visto nunca". Ella sonrió._

"_tu palabra no es muy fiable, Jack". Él para ratificarlo, la tomó de la cintura y la volvió, después se acercó a sus labios y la besó, saboreándoles, demostrándola pasión, amor, ternura… dándole todo lo que se puede dar en un beso. Ella le correspondió, empujándole hasta la cama, allí el hombre cayó sentado, pero sin separarse de ella, que automáticamente se le echó encima. Por un instante, el ron quedó olvidado a un lado, precedido por la caricias expertas de Jack en el cuerpo de ella. Carolin le acarició el pecho ya desnudo, era… increíble. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, y bebió un trago de ron mientras Jack se deleitaba entre sus pechos, bajó peligrosamente las manos y llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones, se incorporó y tiró de ellos, deslizándolos por sus piernas esbeltas mientras ella continuaba riendo; pero de pronto, Jack se fijó en la cicatriz. No estaba cerrada, a pesar del tiempo, el color verdoso brillaba con intensidad a la luz de las velas, él la acarició con los dedos, y de pronto mil imágenes cruzaron por la cabeza de Carolin, Lord Rose Brannon sobre ella, su respiración, las palizas, los latigazos, las tortas, la esclavitud, el tatuaje, las peleas, la piratería, el último hombre que se había sobrepasado con ella…y no pudo seguir, se incorporó sobre la cama, con los ojos perdidos y una mueca, mezcla de miedo y rabia, y murmurando un lo siento, intentó levantarse. Jack intentó retenerla, con caricias y palabras dulces, pero no consiguió nada más que volver a echarla sobre la cama, cuando cuidadosamente se colocó sobre ella, para intentar deleitarla con sus besos de nuevo, ella le apartó de un empujón, cegada por los recuerdos y huyó como pudo de allí, sin ninguna explicación para el pirata._

Ella había vuelto a caer a plomo al suelo, porque su único punto de apoyo había sido la mano de Will, que ahora, estaba en el suelo, con el puño de Jack en la cara.

¿FUE POR ÉL?.- preguntó enfurecido.

¿a qué te refieres Jack?.- dijo ella sorprendida.

Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿fue por el por lo que no pudiste seguir anoche?.

Carolin agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

No.

Creo que entonces me debes una explicación.- Ella asintió levemente. Will se levantó del suelo y fue a marcharse, sorprendido y dolido, pero ella le retuvo con solo dos palabras.

Will, quédate.

Sí, creo que esto también te interesará a ti.


	21. Santa Lucía

**A VER GENTE, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DOBLE JACK (CUANDO ACABEIS LO ENTENDEREIS) ME GUSTARÍA OPINIONES, PORQUE ESTOY DEJANDO UN POCO DE LADILLO A Will, pero es que… puff, este capítulo me lo pedía.**

En pocas palabras Carolin resumió las penalidades de su vida pasada, los golpes, las amenazas, las violaciones… y poco a poco, las lágrimas acumuladas durante tanto tiempo en sus ojos, las palabras que solo una vez habían brotado de sus labios, fueron llenando la habitación en la que los dos hombres, de pie, escuchaban asombrados e indignados la historia de la mujer, de su mujer.

Cuando terminó, secó su llanto con las palmas de las manos, pasándolas con furia por su cara, como si la quemaran y les miró. Ambos estaban turbados, no sabían muy bien que decir. Entonces Jack preguntó timidamente:

y entonces… ¿qué es lo que hacía Will sobre…?.

El barco se movió Jack, perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al suelo.- dijo el aludido.- Y si te preguntas porque lleva mi camisa.- añadió/ dijo señalando su torso desnudo.- es porque no encontramos más ropa en tu camarote, y ella solo llevaba una camisa mojada. Me la pidió.

Jack asintió y tras besar levemente a Carolin en la frente se marchó de la habitación, seguido de Will, que ni siquiera rozó a la muchacha.

Un par de días después, arribaron a Santa Lucía. Bella, como pocas islas. Llena de luz y alegría. Carolin paseaba sola, cubierta con un simple vestido marrón claro y una camisa blanca. El pelo suelto era agitado levemente por el viento. Desde lo lejos, Jack la observaba, vigilando sus movimientos. Carolin entró en un portal de mármol. Una bella mujer la recibió y la hizo pasar. Era una de las casas de mercaderes más reputadas de Santa Lucía, las joyas allí corrían por doquier, pero había una ligera condición: no se permitía ningún hombre en el edificio. Solo las manos de las mujeres podían tallas esas alhajas tan deseadas.

La pelirroja recorrió pasillos luminosos y oyó como dentro de las habitaciones las mujeres tarareaban canciones conocidas. Entonces llegó a una gran sala, donde las joyas llenaban las mesas pulidas de madera. Suspiró durante un momento y entonces hizo su petición en voz muy baja, temiendo romper la magia del momento.

Horas después, tras muchas negociaciones, y pagar un alto precio por él, un magnifico collar de diamantes colgaba del cuello de Carolin.

La tarde llegó pronto a la bahía. Nuestra tripulación bebía tranquilamente en una de las tabernas, conversando sobre cual sería el siguiente punto en su mapa; Quiquimánua de nuevo.

De pronto, en medio de la taberna, apareció Jack, agarrado de la cintura de un muchacho de unos 18 o 19 años y gritó a su tripulación.

Muchachos, hemos sido amablemente invitados por este joven a una fiesta, así que levantaos de vuestros cochinos asientos e id a ataviaros adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Los muchachos se dispersaron por el pueblo y un par de horas más tarde, cuando apenas anochecía, se encontraron todos, maravillosamente vestidos, en la puerta de la misma taberna. Jack de blanco, con el pelo bajo un curioso sombrero; parecía casi un noble, solo esas rastas desencajaban un poco y por supuesto… sus ademanes. Will, con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color, si que acordaba totalmente con la fiesta; su pelo, de nuevo recogido en un lazo (en un lazo? Y luego dicen de Jack), Carolin por su parte, ocultaba lo que llevaba puesto bajo una larga capa, debajo de la cual solo se atisbaba una falda. Caminaron todos juntos (junto a la tripulación de la Perla, que también parecían caballeros, peculiares), llegando hasta la parte alta del pueblo. En la cima, dominando el paisaje, una casona caribeña, que les abría las puertas a los invitados.

Entraron sin llamar la atención, y al pasar la puerta, observaron que en el salón apenas había gente, sorprendidos se dirigieron hacia el balcón principal y desde allí observaron una vista maravillosa. El jardín, grande y bello se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista, plagado de árboles y pequeños lagos, pero eso no era lo mejor, sino que hacia el final, se podía ver el mar, rompiendo contra una pequeña cala. El lugar estaba plagado de gente, que se movía aquí y allá con copas de la mano, paseando, danzando, etc. Los muchachos fueron bajando y dispersándose por la fiesta. Minutos más tarde, Carolin bajó las escaleras, cortando conversaciones y respiraciones allí por donde pasaba; un escotadísimo vestido negro se ceñía a su talle, las mangas de gasa dejaban entrever sus brazos y lo mismo pasaba con la falda, que mostraba algunas partes de sus piernas, enfundadas en unas botas de cuero negras (algo que para la época, era de… vamos). En su cuello relucía el collar de diamantes que esa misma tarde había adquirido, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que despertaba, se acercó al anfitrión y comenzó a hablar zalameramente con él.

Will hablaba con la anfitriona, que tras unos minutos de conversación y risa, ya le introducía zalamera por el brazo en la casa (ha aprendido de Jack, eh!). Jack y Carolin pasados unos minutos, se dirigieron al interior, siguiendo sigilosamente a la pareja que se introdujo en una habitación. Caminaron por el pasillo y entraron en la habitación que había al final, era el despacho del hombre, volvieron a salir, probando en la habitación de al lado; la cámara del hijo que no se encontraba en la ciudad, así una por una, fueron revisando habitaciones hasta que encontraron la que buscaban, el despacho de la mujer. Empezaron a revolver las cosas, apartando papeles y documentos, buscaban una caja de madera.

_Flash_

_Carolin había entrado en la habitación principal de la casa de mercaderes y allí le recibió una mujer, como no, con porte distinguido, que se acercó a ella:_

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?._- Suspiró durante un momento y entonces hizo su petición en voz muy baja, temiendo romper la magia del momento

_Deseo el collar de perlas negras._

_La maldición…- murmuró la mujer-… siento informarte pequeña, que nosotros no tenemos ese collar…- a Carolin se le aceleró el corazón- pero sé donde puedes encontrarlo._

_¿Dónde?.- preguntó ella ansiosa._

_Esta noche se celebra una fiesta en la casa de los Duques Louis. Ve allí, en la recámara de la mujer, Elaine, hay una caja de madera; en ella, un montón de collares y perlas. Pero tus perlas querida, no están ahí. Bajo esa cantidad de baratijas sin valor, hay un doble fondo. Fondo en el que se encuentran las perlas más puras de todo el Caribe._

_Está bien. Iré esta noche, pero decidme ¿por qué me ayudais, ¿qué es lo qué quereis a cambio?.- La mujer sonrió y se acercó al oído de Carolin murmurando unas palabras. Minutos después, ella salió con un collar bien visible en el cuello, para no levantar sospechas claro._

Tras una vuelta infructuosa por la habitación, Carolin se acercó a la mesa de roble.

Jack. Susurró audiblemente para que el pirata se volviera. Creo que he encontrado algo.

Antes de que Jack pudiera acercarse a ella, se oyeron pasos recorriendo el pasillo. Ambos se quedaron congelados, Carolin tomó la caja y corrió hacia el balcón, tirando de la camisa de Jack. El balcón era amplio y espacioso y daba a más habitaciones. Intentaron abrir alguna de las ventanas, pero todas estaban cerradas. Carolin lanzó la caja hacia los arbustos que había bajo ellos, que daban a un lateral de la casa. Los pasos, que se habían detenido volvieron a sonar, y se escucharon voces entrando en la habitación: Will y Elaine. El muchacho se excusó un momento y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, pero entonces la mujer se acercó al balcón para cerrarlo y observó como proyectadas sobre el suelo había dos silueta. Carolin y Jack, ya se habían percatado de que no podían esconderse, a no ser que saltaran dos pisos, así que como recurso del último momento a Carolin no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gemir. Los pasos se detuvieron en el acto. Jack veloz se abalanzó sobre la muchacha y comenzó a besarla con ardor, mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared. Ella respondió al beso desenfrenadamente, mientras el que gemía ahora dentro de su boca era Jack. Profundizo el beso, explorando los sabores de la pelirroja, y mientras su lengua se peleaba sensualmente con la de su amante, su mano se movía hacia arriba adentrándose peligrosamente entre los pliegues del vestido de ella, que tenía su rodilla alzada, apoyando el pie en la barandilla (postura extraña, lo sé). Se movieron de postura, y Jack cargó con ella tomándola por debajo de las rodillas, hasta la subirla a esta, dejándola casi en el aire.

La puerta se abrió, y una tos inoportuna y la luz de las velas se atisbó en el balcón, "sorprendiendo" a los amantes. Se trataba de la dueña de la casa, que les miraba entre sorprendida, divertida y agradada. Will volvió a entrar en la habitación así que, aprovechando el zalamero gusto de la mujer, la sacó de la habitación, dejando a una sorprendida y atareada pareja allí.

Carolin bajó por las escaleras, y fue directamente hacia el jardín lateral, rescatando su tesoro de entre las matas. Jack, haciéndose el caballero, pidió disculpas ante la señora de la casa muy azorado y recogiendo discretamente a sus hombres, se marcharon de allí. Para cuando la mujer quiso darse cuenta de que sus perlas habían desaparecido, los muchachos ya estaban muy lejos de allí. Sobre la caja de madera, Carolin había dejado una nota:

_Yo lo necesito más que usted. A cambio, quédese con este, es auténtico._

Al lado, el collar de diamantes que había conseguido en la casa de mercaderes. Y la petición que le había echo la mujer… cumplida, tan solo… un beso de… ¿amor, ¿pasión, la cabeza le daba vueltas a Carolin. Tan pronto se sentía sumamente atraída por Will, por su dulzura y valentía, como amaba la impulsividad y pasión de Jack. Jamás pensó que pudiera tener tanto lío en la cabeza.

Carolin comenzó a quitarse toda esa ropa recargada que tenía que llevar. Tras luchar un rato contra el corsé sin conseguir nada, se observó en el espejo, mientras se quitaba los adornos del pelo, cuando de pronto, una sombra tras ella hizo notar la presencia del Capitán Sparrow.

Hoy has estado impresionante.

Gracias, tú tampoco lo has hecho mal, explicándole a esa mujer como me había abalanzado sobre un pobre hombre como tú. Aunque debes admitir aunque te pese, que debemos darle las gracias a Will.

Lo sé, pero sino hubiera aprendido de un maestro como yo… además algo tenía que decirle algo a esa mujer, o nos habría echado a patadas y nos habríamos quedado sin botín, que por cierto, ¿dónde esta?.

Aquí mismo.- Carolin se llevó las manos al cuello y desabrochó con cuidado el collar, pasándosele a Jack. Se quitó el último adorno del pelo, dejando que este cayera sobre sus hombros, apareciendo ingenuamente sensual ante los ojos del capitán. Sin ningún tipo de mirada ni movimiento que expresaran nada más, observó a Jack, esperando. Él miró el objeto y se dio la vuelta para salir; pero cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte, ella le llamo.

Jack.

¿Dime?.

¿Puedo pedirte un favor sin que tu mente calenturienta piense mal?.

Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente (sonrisa típica para derretirse).- Pide y serás complacida.

¿Puedes desatarme?.-dijo señalando las cuerdas que oprimían su pecho, cerrándose alrededor de su espalda. Jack asintió y se acercó a ella, colocándose detrás. Con la facilidad que solo podía tener un hombre como él, en dos minutos desató a la muchacha. Al terminar ella alzó los brazos esperando a que se lo quitara, y el complacido lo hizo.

Gracias.- dijo ella esperando que se fuera, pero el pirata no se movió del sitio. De hecho, se acercó un poco más a ella y colocó las manos sobre su cintura.

Besas bien, muy bien.

Gracias.- susurró ella un poco más envalentonada. Jack (imagináosle, que está justo detrás de ella) posó sus labios en el delicado cuello de ella, y fue apartando poco a poco sus cabellos, hasta llegar a la nuca, donde besó con suavidad su tatuaje esclavista, provocando en ella cierto rechazo, para no terminar con el juego, apartó de nuevo su cabello y se entregó a la parte izquierda de su cuello y su hombro, notando como la respiración de ella se volvía algo más agitada, como su vello se erizaba al contacto con su piel. Alzó la vista y vio el reflejo de la muchacha que le observaba con curiosidad. Entonces se dio la vuelta y le besó. Sin más. Un beso sincero, ardiente, dulce y ebrio de pasión. Jack se echó hacia atrás, abrumado por sus propios sentimientos.

Vamos Jack, ¿qué pasa?.

Nada preciosa, nada. – ella se acercó a su cuello, y comenzó a besarlo jugosamente, repasando su piel con su lengua. Jack intentó despejarse, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación. No podía, no con ella. "Vamos Jack, intenta tranquilizarte". Respiró hondo y se concentró en la sensación que tenía. Ella era… indescriptible, le odiaba y le amaba, era ruda, bella, inteligente, pero sobre todo apasionada. Un gemido vibró entre los labios del pirata sin poder retenerlo cuando ella atrapó su oreja agujereada entre sus labios, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos y vio su imagen en el espejo, viendo como ella se deleitaba, no pudo seguir, y se apartó de su cuerpo a trompicones.

¿qué pasa Jack?.

No puedo

¿cómo que no puedes, acabas de… yo no… no lo entiendo.- dijo ella estupefacta. No se consideraba la más bonita, ese puesto se le cedía a Mary Ann gustosamente, pero tampoco era un adefesio, no como para que Jack Sparrow la rechazase. Él la observó, su pelo rizado y rojo, sus ojos pardos (marrones con manchas), la nariz recta, la boca bonita y pequeña… bajo la camisa y la falda blancas se atisbaban sus formas, que no eran esculturales, pero si lindas y proporcionadas. Ella le miró, mientras él la repasaba.

No puedo.- repitió en voz apenas audible.

Entiendo.- dijo ella intentando no parecer TAN decepcionada.- Es que prefieres a otra.

No, no, no, no, no. No lo comprendes. Es por ti.

Jack, ya me has rechazado. Basta con esa humillación, no hace falta que me restriegues lo malditamente fea que soy a la cara.

La muchacha se giró, intentando retener unas lágrimas rebeldes que pugnaban por salir. Jack se quedó de piedra en el sitio "piensa que es fea". Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la susurró:

- no quiero hacer nada que pueda afectar a la maldición, Carolin. No puedo medir hasta que punto puedo llegar a hacerte daño si me equivoco.- La acarició el pelo y se le besó suavemente, después salió por la puerta, como había echo tantas veces en los últimos meses, pero esta vez, con menos ganas aún. La cerró y se apoyó en ella, suspirando, después recomponiéndose, al fin y al cabo, que caramba, él era el capitán Jack Sparrow, subió hacia cubierta. Entre la oscuridad, una sombra había escuchado toda la conversación, Will se pasó una mano por la cara, echando su pelo hacia atrás, y volvió hacia su camarote, dejando a Carolin sola, decidiendo por ella, que ya había tenido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche.


	22. 22 sorpresa

NO SE SI SE VE, PERO AHÍ ABAJO… ESTA DIFICIL EH!

(FOTO DE JACK Y WILL, SINO SE VE, ECHADLE IMAGINACIÓN, QUE ES FACIL).

Carolin observó su mesa con melancolía, sobre ella estaba el puñal, que semanas antes Will le había clavado; el pendiente que contenía la perla negra, el ojo del reptil; la pluma verdosa del pájaro más pequeño del mundo, la fragilidad del amor, su dulzura y su calor; a su lado, colocó el collar suavemente. Acarició las cuatro cosas y pensó en lo que aún le faltaba por conseguir: oro para pagar su libertad, la caja de madera, la sangre de ella y de su amante… ahí se detuvo e intentó pensar con claridad, Will, Jack, Will… Jack… WILL, no mejor, JACK… ooooooooooh… que lío. Recogió todo pasando la mano por la mesa y echándolo sobre su regazo a una bolsa de cuero. Después lo guardó bajo la almohada y se echó a dormir.

1234567890

Las horas habían pasado, y la luna se encontraba ya alta aunque tapada por nubes, cuando Carolin, despertando algo de su duermevela notó un peso sobre ella. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos embargada como estaba por el sueño, solo sonrió y a trompicones buscó la boca de su captor; le besó levemente y luego susurró:

mmmmm… Will.

Después se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo ajena a lo que ocurría en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, la muchachita se extendió sobre las sábanas desperezándose, después como cada mañana se levantó, se lavó la cara y se recogió el pelo. Después echó mano a la bolsa bajo su almohada y la abrió, desparramando el contenido sobre la almohada. La perla no estaba.

Corrió escaleras arriba, en busca del capitán del barco, pero allí no estaba, pregunto a Ragetti, a Ana María, y a todos los marineros que se cruzó por el camino, por fin, dio con Gibbs.

Gibs, amigo, ¿dónde está Jack?.

No lo sé, Carolin.

¿cómo que no lo sabes?, ¡eres el contramaestre!, tú deberías saber donde está Jack en… todo momento… o al menos… casi siempre.- Gibs hacía gestos con las manos intentando acallar a la muchacha, pero no lo consiguió. Will y Ana María se acercaron a ellos.

Gibs, ¿dónde está Jack?, ¿en qué anda?.- preguntó Ana María. El hombre suspiró y les miró a los tres alternativamente.

No lo sé, solo sé que… no está en el barco.

Los tres se quedaron helados, aún más Carolin… la perla y el capitán desaparecidos, mala señal.

Reunieron a toda la tripulación en cubierta. Nadie sabía nada. El dilema era enorme, ¿ir a Quiquimánua por el oro, sin la perla, o partir en busca de Jack, que nadie sabía donde se encontraba?.

_1234567890_

Los oscuros ojos del capitán de la Perla Negra, solo alcanzaban a ver el mar. Se balanceó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba literalmente colgado sobre él. Una cuerda le sujeta por la cintura, pegándole las manos al cuerpo, que también estaban atadas. De pronto una voz familiar sobre su cabeza le dio cuenta de su situación:

- Jack, amigo, que bien que estés de nuevo con nosotros.- Barbosa.


	23. TÚÚÚÚ

Chicas y chicos, gracias por leerme, este capítulo es una ida de pinza total y absoluta y agradecería un montón opiniones. Muchísimas gracias, sobre todo a El león dorado, que sin darse cuenta me ha dado una idea muy buena (o al menos es lo que yo creo). Grace por las críticas a Coco y a Chibi.

_Barbosa._

Jack había salido de la habitación y se había encaminado pasillo arriba hasta la cubierta. Lo que no sabía era lo que se encontraría allí. Al llegar a la puerta observó la luna en el cielo, después sintió un golpe en la nuca y acto seguido, oscuridad. Cuando el capitán volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró en la situación que ya hemos visto antes: literalmente colgado sobre el mar.

Carolin estaba desesperada, el barco continuaba su rumbo hacia Quiquimanúa, y no tenían ningún tipo de indicio que les llevara de vuelta hacia Jack. Maldito pirata, pensaba la muchacha. Se debatía entre sus pensamientos, tratando por un lado de defender a Jack, y por otro de culparle con todas sus fuerzas. Era lo más fácil.

El día pasó lentamente. Jack continuaba colgada, sin pan ni agua, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas que le apretaban. Estaba mojado de arriba abajo, porque las olas no paraban de salpicarles casi violentamente (a mí la imagen se me antoja de lo más sexy). De pronto, cuando el sol ya casi se escondía, casi cegando a Jack, notó como tiraban de la cuerda hacia arriba. En un par de segundos, se encontró tumbado sobre la cubierta.

Encantados de volver a verte, Jack.

Qué es lo que quieres Barbosa, es qué no puedes dejarme en paz?.

Si fuera por mí, Jack, ya te habría tirado a los tiburones, pero es que tenía un encargo importante de alguien de arriba, y me pidió que no te hiciera daño.

Una mujer caminó segura hacia Jack, y agachándose junto a él, le apartó las rastas de la cara para después besarle levemente en la punta de la nariz; la cara del hombre era un poema.

_1234567890_

La noche era tormentosa, la lluvia caía sin cesar y Carolin, de nuevo en la cama, obligada por Will a ir a dormir, se revolvía inquieta. Un trueno cayó con ímpetu sobre el barco. Carolin se incorporó rapidamente en la cama, asustada y en guardia. Una mujer bella como no había visto otra se encontraba en la habitación.

¿quién eres, ¿qué haces aquí?.- la mujer no contestó, solo se acercó más a ella. La luz de la luna la iluminaba por detrás proporcionándola una resplandeciente aura; el bamboleo del barco era suficiente para que cualquier persona hubiera rodado por los suelos nada más poner un pie en ellos, pero ella caminaba pausada y lentamente, sin inmutarse, sin balancearse.

Ya sabes quién soy, Carolin. Estás maldita, por mi culpa.- una sensación indescriptible embargo a Carolin.

Eres… eres…

Sí, soy yo. Solo he venido a avisarte Carolin. Sé que tu corazón está herido, sé que te embargan las dudas, pero- repentinamente el rostro de ella, antes angelical y comprensivo, se tornó duro- debes elegir. Y pronto. Debes casarte, querida Carolin, y te doy un plazo de tres días.

¿CASARME, ¿CÓMO QUE CASARME, YO NO SABÍA NADA DE ESO.- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

No lo sabes todo aún.- y con una sonrisa enigmática, acompañada de un relámpago desapareció. Carolin se levantó de la cama, y en el momento en que puso los pies en el suelo, se cayó al suelo, golpeándose contra el armario. Oyó gritos arriba y a trompicones se dirigió hacia la cubierta. El panorama que encontró allí fue a la mujer que minutos antes se encontraba en su habitación, en medio del barco.

Esto solo ha sido un aviso.- entonces una gran ola y un rayo distrajeron la atención de la tripulación que se asió a lo primero que tuvo cerca para no caer al mar. Will no tuvo la misma suerte y acabó en el agua. Carolin viendo que ningún hombre se atrevía a correr la misma suerte que él, se ató un cabo a la cintura y saltó al agua sin pensárselo dos veces. Tuvo que nadar un trecho y sumergirse, buceando hasta donde estaba el cuerpo del joven Turner, cuando le sacó a la superficie, este cogió una gran bocanada de aire, entonces los hombres de la Perla tiraron de ellos, remolcándolos hasta cubierta.

Gracias- murmuró un agitado Will.

No ha sido nada, cualquiera de ellos lo habría hecho.- Para cuando Carolin cayó en la cuenta y quiso localizar a la mujer, esta se había esfumado sin dejar ni rastro.

Mientras tanto, Jack había sido "acomodado" a una silla, igual que Carolin cuando visitó el barco, había sido atado cómodamente a una silla.

¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo qué quieres?.

Claro que sí, Sparrow. Verás, hace un par de semanas, nos encontramos, no sé si lo recuerdas, con tu amiguita Carolin. Ella tenía una cosa que nos pertenece Jack. Algo que necesitamos para deshacer una maldición. La perla negra.- dijo tomando la pequeña joya en la mano, el corazón de Jack se aceleró.

Maldición que me atañe directamente a mí. Por eso estás aquí, porque también te necesito a ti.

¿a mí? ¿y para qué me necesitas a mí?.

Porque, querido Jack, a pesar de que lo he intentado con otros hombres, mi corazón te pertenece a ti.

Siento informarte pequeña traidora, que para deshacer esa maldición, ese hombre debe amarte a ti también y yo, personalmente ni siquiera te aprecio.

Oh, Jack, no seas rencoroso. No tienes… ¿curiosidad?.

¿Curiosidad, lo siento querida, pero ya probé esos labios y la verdad es que no me tientan en absoluto.

Creo Jack, que lo que te molesta, es que la señorita te atara al palo mayor de un barco y te abandonara allí, eso hirió tu orgullo, ¿no es cierto?.

Te equivocas Barbosa- la mujer se mostró a la luz, el largo cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda, llevaba una camisa agujereada, y unos pantalones llenos de remiendos.- Lo que le molesta a Jack es que hayamos robado a su preciosa mujerzuela.

La verdad, estás horrible, querida Elisabeth.

Gracias, Jack. Tú… sigues en tu línea.- ella se rió a carcajadas y se sentó ante el pirata, colocando un pie entre sus piernas.- Además te informo de que no debes preocuparte por tu gatita, porque yo misma le robé la perla, la guardaba debajo de la almohada.- dijo susurrándole al oído esto último.- y… tú preciosidad, me besó.

No te creo.

No, no, no te sientas ofendido Jack, no sabía que me estaba besando a mí, sino que cuando lo hizo, me llamó Will. Después se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo, pobrecita, el susto que se llevaría cuando se despertó, pero claro, pensará que has sido tú.

Jack ya no escuchaba, una sensación extraña le palpitaba en el pecho, algo que había sentido pocas veces en su vida: celos.


	24. celos

_Celos._

Carolin le había explicado la situación a Will, Gibs y Ana María. Tras medio día de travesía, habían llegado a Quiquimánua. Entraron en la isla por el mismo camino de siempre: recorriendo el río, atracando en el barco y después tomando una pequeña balsa hasta llegar a la cascada. Tras ella una sorpresa mayúscula recibió a nuestros piratas. La que antes era una belleza dorada, en esos momentos era un antro de agua y moho. Todas las antorchas estaban apagadas, Carolin observó las paredes, consternada, habían arrancado las preciosas piedras de ellas, y habían dejado la cueva agujereada y casi inservible. Bajó de la barca a trompicones, y corrió mojándose las rodillas hasta la puerta de metal, que abrió de un golpe. Dentro estaba todo revuelto, las mesas volcadas, los papeles quemados. Atravesó el pasillo pedregoso y se dirigió hasta el final, allí estaba la habitación principal, al abrir la puerta, encontró todo en el mismo estado que el salón. Se acercó a la pared y giró un mecanismo, al abrirlo encontró un hueco vacío en la pared y se sintió desfallecer, la daga maldita, había desaparecido. Carolin miró a su alrededor, bajo los papeles, la mesa… y de pronto bajo una de las sillas volcadas vio un resplandor, se acercó a ella y la apartó de un golpe, allí estaba el puñal, pero estaba manchado de sangre.

1234567890

Jack había sido acomodado en la habitación contigua al capitán, atado de pies y manos a la cama y vigilado constantemente por Elizabeth, evitarían que se escapara.

La verdad, no entiendo para que me deseas a mí Elizabeth, todo sería mucho más sencillo si buscaras a otro hombre querida.

Lo sé jack lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, me atraes demasiado.

¿Te atraigo?.

Sí, Jack, me atraes… irresistiblemente…- dijo inclinándose hacia los labios del pirata que se apartó. Ella le miró ofendida y se dio la vuelta, mirando por la ventana, de pronto, Jack la dijo algo que la hizo reflexionar.

Elizabeth, la maldición no se rompe con alguien que te atrae, se rompe… con alguien a quien ames, y no vas a conseguir que yo te ame.

Eso lo veremos.

1234567890

Carolin miraba a su alrededor sin saber que hacer, Jack había desaparecido con su Perla. La presión la pudo y marchó a dar un paseo sola por la isla. Sino conseguía en tres días todo eso, quedaría maldita por el resto de sus días. Se sentó al borde del lago más pequeño (recuerdo al personal que había dos lagos en esta isla, uno grande, grande donde aparcaban los barcos y otro pequeñito donde se duchaban las chicas), y se mojó los pies, después de un par de minutos, apareció Will tras ella, y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó por los hombros y la recostó contra él.

No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

¿cómo?

No lo sé, solo sé que yo estaré aquí a tu lado.

Ella le miró, observó su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz y… su boca. Y le besó, solo un leve roce. Entonces comenzó a llover y ambos, casi riendo, marcharon de nuevo a la cueva.

La noche fue larga, y la tormenta no amainó, Carolin dormía abrazada al cálido pecho de Will (tranquilidad tol mundo que no han hecho ná… de momento), pero no todo era tan bello, en los sueños de Carolin la tranquilidad era una quimera, la mujer volvía a tener en mente a la maldita que una y otra vez le repetía que se decidiera y que se casara, en un plazo de tres días, en tres noches volvería por ella si no se casaba con un hombre y rompía la maldición.

Carolin se despertó sobresaltada, el tiempo se la acababa, y en la oscuridad oía la respiración tranquila de Will, que tiró de ella hasta volver a tumbarla sobre él y la acarició el pelo, besándola la frente y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, entonces, mientras la respiración de Carolin se relajaba tomó una decisión, se casaría con Will.


	25. bodass

jack wapeton

http:// egv2UFadmin/uploads/ Karayip2.jpg

(quitad los espacios que he dejado entre medias).

Carolin se despertó sobresaltada, el tiempo se la acababa, y en la oscuridad oía la respiración tranquila de Will, que tiró de ella hasta volver a tumbarla sobre él y la acarició el pelo, besándola la frente y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, entonces, mientras la respiración de Carolin se relajaba tomó una decisión, se casaría con Will.

_Jack seguía tumbado, la verdad es que estaba algo cansado de estar en esa posición, entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a Elizabeth:_

_Elizabeth querida, ¿podrías aclararme al menos una duda, si es que vamos a casarnos?._

_Claro que sí maridito._

_Futuro… futuro…- dijo el pirata suspirando.- ¿cómo es que estás maldita?._

_Mmmmmmmmmm es una larga historia._

_Verás, hace unos meses, encontré una preciosidad entre los regalos de mi boda con Will, era nada más y nada menos que esa daga. Tras llevarla a mi cintura durante aproximadamente un mes, mientras viajábamos en tu busca, descendimos en una isla, y mientras vosotros ibais a emborracharos, yo consulté a una curandera. Cuando ella vio mi puñal, me recomendó que me deshiciera de él inmediatamente, me contó su tétrica historia; y entonces decidí hacer algo, entregarle el puñal a Will. Al fin y al cabo tenía que hacer algo con él, pero tampoco quería perdelo de vista, era tan bonito… después, nos besamos, te llevó el Kraken, capitaneamos junto con Barbosa al fin del mundo, te sacamos de allí… en definitiva, esa historia ya te la sabes._

_Sí cielo, pero aún no me has contestado a la pregunta._

_Lo sé. Pues bien, el día que heristeis a Carolin…_

_No, solo la hirió Will nena._

_Me es indiferente. El día que heristeis a Carolin y la llevasteis a la isla, yo estaba allí, en el pueblo. Observé desde lejos toda la fiesta, como Will bebía como un cosaco, y tú aparecías y desaparecías como por arte de magia. De hecho, en un momento en el que William se escabulló para ir… digamos que a hacer sus necesidades.- Jack frunció el ceño, fuera lo que fuese, Elizabeth seguía hablando como una señorita de Port Royal.- Me aparecí ante él, y…le besé, aunque creo que con lo borracho que estaba, pensaría que era un sueño. De todas maneras, el beso no fue muy fructífero, porque Will cayó al suelo, medio inconsciente. Fue cuando aproveché para revolver sus ropas…- Jack la interrumpió._

_Elizabeth- dijo fingiéndose escandalizado- ¿cómo pudiste?. De todas maneras sabes que el joven Turner se abría mostrado gustoso de procurar tu placer de otras maneras._

_JA-Ja-ja, Jack cada día eres más agudo. En fin, rebusqué entre su ropa, con tan mala suerte, que la hoja del puñal rozó levemente mi mano.- Le mostró la palma de la mano a Jack, desenvolviendola de una sucia venda. Estaba como la herida de Carolin, de un verde cetrino y reluciente.- Cuando quise arrancarselo del cinto, unos pasos se oyeron cerca, y no tuve tiempo suficiente para robárselo porque un par de fuertes marineros aparecieron con antorchas y no podía dejarme ver. En esos momentos, perdí el puñal, pero aún tengo dos días para recuperarlo. No creas que he estado tan lejos de vosotros Jack, os hemos seguido casi durante toda vuestra travesía, solo a unos pocos metros.- Diciendo esto, bebió un trago de una copa cercana y acercándose a la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pirata y se acercó a su boca peligrosamente.- Muy cerca.- Lo que no sabía Elizabeth era lo cerca que realmente se encontraban. Le besó, abriendo sus bocas, el sabor de Elizabeth era extraño, ron… pero también tenía algo muy dulce. De pronto Jack, se quedó laxo, su tensión, su resistencia desparecieron… cuando Elizabeth se separó de él, le pareció la mujer más atractiva del mundo y… la única._

_La tripulación de El Neptuno, (barco de Barbosa), se alejaba entre las sombras de la madrugada del islote más cercano a la isla de plata (Quiquimánua), se habían parado tras saquear la isla en busca del oro, de las cantidades casi indencetes de oro que habia en las paredes de esa cueva. _

_Elizabeth había seguido el mandato de la maldita, que también se había introducido en su alcoba y allí bajo las estrellas, se estaba casando._

_Barbosa se hallaba al frente del barco, Elizabeth vestida de blanco a su frente y Jack, sin ninguna atadura, completamente tranquilo a su lado:_

_Bien, Elizabeth, ¿quieres a Jack como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?._

_Sí quiero._

_Jack… lo mismo…_

_Sí quiero._

_Yo os declaro _

_Alguien interrumpió la maravillosa ceremonia._

_Will y Carolin habían zarpado de Quiquimánua en busca de una isla cercana para poder casarse. Ambos estaban muy ilusionados, más él que ella, pero intentaba mostrarse totalmente alegre. Will la besaba y la abrazaba con ternura cada vez que la veía por el barco. Habían pasado solo un par de horas desde que habían salido de la isla (Qm) cuando en el horizonte avistaron un barco. El Neptuno. Tras un par de minutos, se acercaron a ellos en son de paz, pero entonces estos les abordaron, la lucha fue encarnizada, unos contra otros, de las espadas saltaban chispas y los trabucos disparaban con saña. Cuando la pelea terminó, los prisioneros fueron llevados al Neptuno. De nuevo la Perla quedaba a la deriva. Cuando llegaron a cubierta, Carolin observó a Jack, ausente, de la mano de Elizabeth. Will no podía dar crédito. De nuevo su exprometida. Los prisioneros fueron atados al palo mayor y Carolin observó con lágrimas en los ojos como el pirata se casaba_

_- Como decía, yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia._

_Jack se giró hacia Elizabeth que se abalanzó sobre él, besándole apasionadamente. Ya eran marido y mujer._


	26. ven G ando

_Molto molto grace León dorado. Me gusta que coincidas con la heroína. No te preocupes por Lizz y Jack, abra… sorpresas. MUAJAJAJA._

_Muchas gracias a todas las que me leeis._

_Un besote._

_Aura._

_Ya eran marido y mujer._

Separaron a la pareja, llevando a Carolin a un cuartucho, y dejando a Will atado al palo mayor.

Que pena Will, ya ves, al final lo nuestro no funcionó.- dijo Elizabeth gestualizando un pucherito y alargando la mano para acariciar la cara del joven que se removió evitándola.

¿Qué es lo qué nos vais a hacer?.

Ohhh, pero que enternecedor.- dijo Barbosa tras él.- No te preocupes Turner, no vamos a hacer daño a tu… preciosidad.

Más os vale, u os las vereis conmigo.

UUUH, QUE MIEDOOO.

Mientras Carolin se revolvía en la habitación en la que la habían abandonado, apenas era un zulo de un par de metros y si extendía los brazos podía tocar pared con pared. Como único mobiliario habían colocado una mesa de madera, pegada a una pared. Por una pequeña rendija, Carolin observó el cielo. Las estrellas lo plagaban, no serían más de las 3 o las 4 de la madrugada. De pronto un ruido se oyó tras ella, la puerta se abrió y apareció Jack. A la muchacha solo le dio tiempo a volverse porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Jack había cerrado la puerta tras él y se la había echado encima, besándola toda la cara:

te he echado tanto de menos.

Jack, Jack…- de un empujón lo apartó de ella.- te acabas de casar.

¿QUÉ?? ¿YO? ¿CON QUI..? Elizabeth.- se apartó de ella a trompicones.- me dio algo, me drogó… yo… no era consciente de….

Vamos Jack, cuantas veces has puesto esa excusa?

Esta vez es cierto. Carolin- la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.- esta vez es cierto.

Y decidme, ¿quién aguanta la mirada de semejante pirata sin lanzarse directamente a su yugular?. Y Carolin no fue menos. Tras unos minutos que se la hicieron eternos, besó a Jack, con toda su alma, el pirata la correspondió salvajamente, apresándola contra la pared. Entonces ella alzó sus piernas y le rodeó la cintura quedando colgada de él. Jack se lanzó a su cuello y le devoró con ansia, con la necesidad de la que había sido privado tantas veces. Carolin le arrancó la chaqueta de gala tirándola por el suelo, seguida de la camisa, acariciando el torso moreno del pirata, lleno de cicatrices e historias. En un par de segundos, Jack le quitó también la parte de arriba a Carolin dejando al descubierto, de nuevo, la venda que cubría los pechos de la mujer. Pero esta vez, no se detuvieron ahí. Siguieron explorándose, lamiéndose, besándose, recorriendo cada centímetro de calor del otro, suspirando, gimiendo sus nombres, lanzando la ropa al suelo, hasta quedar finalmente desnudos, uno en brazos del otro, uno dentro del otro, entregándose la pasión y el amor que tanto habían deseado y que por la que tantas veces habían sido detenidos.

Cuando llegaban al momento cumbre, cuando ambos gemían con más fuerza, cuando Carolin arañó el hombro del pirata arqueando su espalda hasta que no quedaba centímetro de su cuerpo que no tocara el de él (en plan, él encima y ella colgada de su cuello con la espalda arqueada sin apoyarse en la mesa, no sé si os lo imaginais pero es una postura muy dulce y muy sexy), la puerta se abrió, y un grito resonó en el barco.

¡ZORRA!

Minutos más tarde, Jack y Carolin eran arrastrados a la cubierta, Jack únicamente con unos pantalones, Carolin con la camisa de Jack, cosa que enfureció más a Elizabeth.

Tu zorra.- le gritó a Will.- se ha tirado a mi marido.- Will colgado del palo mayor, sonrió.

Lo sé.

¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?.

Ahora entiendes lo que sentí yo, ahora entiendes lo que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando te vi con Jack en la Perla. Querida Elizabeth, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.


	27. 27

LO SIENTO, NO PODÍA DEJAR A WILL SOLITO, ES QUE ME HA DADO PENA, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UNA MIERDA, LO ADVIERTO DESDE YA, ES UNA IDA DE PINZA QUE NO PINTA NADA, PERO LO ARREGLO EN BREVE. O SI VEIS QUE ESTA MUY MAL, PODEIS DECIRME LO QUE CAMBIAR.

la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

Muchas cosas se le habían aclarado a Carolin, al menos un tanto, al llegar horas antes a la cubierta del Neptuno. Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, aparte de ella misma, había observado a Elizabeth de arriba abajo mientras contraía matrimonio con su pirata, y había descubierto algo que había despejado de dudas su mente, que había conseguido que deshechara la posibilidad de que Jack hubiera robado la perla; lo que ella había visto era una cicatriz en la mano derecha de la joven; una cicatriz verdosa, que la hizo comprender automáticamente, que el ladrón se encontraba ante ella, y que no le iba a devolver la perla por nada del mundo.

Después… ocurrió lo que ya sabeis, y Carolin y Jack observaban a un rabioso Will atado al palo mayor que despotricaba contra su exprometida, ahora esposa de Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth muy sorprendida por el comentario del jóven, se enfureció más aún, y tomó a Carolin por el brazo, intentado así hacer daño a Will.

Mira Will- dijo tirando de ella con brusquedad hasta donde estaba él.- Ella ya nunca será tuya, solo ha sido de Jack, y ahora va a desfilar por la tabla y no la vas a volver a ver jamás.- Pero lo que no esperaba la cruel Elizabeth era la reacción de los dos. Carolin alzó el brazo y se soltó de ella y entonces se colgó del cuello de él, le murmuró unas palabras al oído y… le besó para sorpresa de todos. Will la contestó al beso como si la vida le fuera en ello, agarrando su pierna por debajo de las cuerdas, y entonces mientras ella se dedicaba a mordiscarle el cuello, Will miró a Elizabeth de arriba abajo y la dijo:

¿y quién te ha dicho que no ha sido mía ya?.

_Flash_

_Carolin se despertó sobresaltada, el tiempo se la acababa, y en la oscuridad oía la respiración tranquila de Will, que tiró de ella hasta volver a tumbarla sobre él y la acarició el pelo, besándola la frente y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, entonces, mientras la respiración de Carolin se relajaba tomó una decisión, se casaría con Will._

_Will.- susurró.- tengo que decirte algo._

_Dime._

_¿nos casamos?._

_¿QUÉ?._

_Casémonos._

_Will la miró, allí, en su propia cama, pidiéndola que se casara con ella, no podía creerlo._

_¿es una broma?_

_¿qué?, no._

_Sí. Sí, casémonos._

_Acarició sus labios con los suyos, y penetró en ellos, saboreando su boca. Se tumbó sobre ella, sintiendo bajo él su calor, su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más deprisa. Sus manos recorrieron el torso de ella, bajando por sus caderas, y adentrándose bajo los pliegues de su ropa, palpando su suave piel; mientras ella acariciaba su espalda desnuda y su nuca, entremezclando sus dedos con el pelo de él… la noche se presentaba larga._

Elizabeth apartó de un empujón a Carolin que cayó al suelo con estrépito y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los labios de Will, pero no fue un beso compartido, fue un beso violento, forzado; Elizabeth lo mordía y lamía pero no conseguía respuesta del muchacho.

te recuerdo que eres mío.- susurró Elizabeth. Will negó con la cabeza.- sí, lo eres, ¡ERES MÍO!. Y ella- señaló a Carolin.- no te va a quitar de mi lado. No, no, no. Ven.- le dijo a ella, que no se movió.- ¡VEN!.- La muchacha se acercó y volvió a cogerla del brazo.- Mírala por última vez.- Entonces la arrastró por cubierta y la subió al tablón.- Camina, vamos.- Carolin observó a los dos hombres que se quedaban quietos en cubierta. Les sonrió y entonces tomando impulso, saltó al agua con un bello salto.

Después de pasar unos segundos que parecieron eternos, cuando el barco ya se alejaba, vio saltar una nueva figura al agua. Nadó y nadó hasta llegar a la orilla de una pequeña isla cercana y observó como del agua salía Jack Sparrow. El corazón la dio un vuelco. Se acercó a él.

Jack, ¿por qué… por qué lo has hecho?.

No podía dejarte sola, querida, el mar es muy grande.

¿Sólo por eso?.- dijo acercándose sensualmente al capitán y tirando de su muñeca hacia ella. Pero Jack se apartó.

Sí, solo por eso. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya saltado tu querido William, porque Elizabeth le soltó.

Jack.- él se giró hacia ella.- Estás celoso.

No.

No era pregunta.

Aunque no lo fuera te contestó que no.

Estás celoso. Bueno, quizá te tranquilice un poco el saber que besé a Will, para que Elizabeth se diera cuenta de a quién amaba realmente; porque Jack, puedes resultar muy atractivo, pero no… digamos… que no eres el tipo de Elizabeth.

¿y tú que sabes?.

Simplemente lo sé.

Oh, claro, querida, perdona, se me olvidaba que también te has acostado con él.

Sí.- dijo ella, el corazón de Jack se encogió y sintió casi como si le faltara el aire, pero hizo lo posible porque no se notara.- Pero solo para dormir.- Entonces la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se alejó del sorprendido y aliviado pirata.


	28. otra isla

SE ACERCA EL FINAL, pero no me salen capítulos largos, so sorry, OTRA COSA, NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE WILL NO SE VA A QUEDAR SOLO.

Entonces la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se alejó del sorprendido y aliviado pirata.

Jack se acercó a ella y la volvió (hacia él, vamos) de un solo movimiento, quedando frente a frente, la miró a los ojos profundamente (otra vez, dios mío, que ojazos tiene este hombre) y la preguntó:

¿es cierto?.

¿el qué?

Lo que me has dicho de Will.- Ella le miró recelosa y después con una sonrisa irónica le contestó:

No puedo creer que el pirata más mujeriego de todo el Caribe me esté cuestionando.

No te cuestiono… solo…- se quedó en silencio unos segundos y agachó un poco la cabeza. Gesto poco común en Jack Sparrow. Ella tiró de su mentón y acercándose a él hasta quedar a pocos milímetros le susurró:

Sí, es cierto.- Entonces una sonrisa pícara iluminó la cara de Jack. Se apartó de ella y sentándose en el suelo, comenzó a quitarse una bota.

¿jack, se puede saber que es lo que estás haciendo?.- un pequeño objeto cayó de la bota:

Creo que necesitaras esto- sobre la mano de Jack… la perla negra. Carolin se lanzó sobre él, eufórica, besándole, riendo, sin poder creerlo.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…- entre beso y beso no podía decir otra palabra.

1234567890

Mientras tanto en el barco, Will estaba aprisionado en la bodega, colgado de las muñecas, sediento y sin poder hacer nada por Carolin, cosa que le torturaba. Elizabeth le había llevado hasta allí, cuando él se había negado a acostarse con ella, aunque en cierta parte recóndita de su ser lo deseaba, aún la deseaba.

Will suspiró e intentó relajarse un mínimo para poder dormir, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Elizabeth se enfurecía más por minutos en el piso de arriba (sobre Will vamos), paseando de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en las últimas cuatro horas aproximadamente: se había casado con Jack, pensando que era el hombre de su vida, pero después le había cazado tirándose a la que sí parecía ser la mujer de la vida de su maridito; después de esto, al ver a la zorra besando a Will, se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado de cabo a rabo (nunca mejor dicho), porque del que aún seguía absolutamente enamorada era de Will, no de Jack. OH ¿¿y ahora que es lo que iba a hacer??.

1234567890

Tras un par de horas, en las que Jack le había contado a Carolin todo lo referente a la bruja, como apodaban ellos a Elizabeth, como había quedado maldita, como le había engañado, como le había drogado para poder casarse con él, como Jack después de que mandaran a Carolin a la habitación había aparentado ser un corderillo y había bajado hasta el camarote que compartían (Elizabeth y él) y había buscado la perla encontrándola en un cajón, en una caja de madera, llena de otro montón de cosas, la lista de cosas que debían encontrar las dos para desmaldecirse:

¿ya tenía todo?.- preguntó algo preocupada Carolin.

No lo sé, yo vi un collar de perlas negras, la pluma, la perla y muchas piedrecitas que parecían oro.

Carolin asintió. La suerte, definitivamente parecía que empezaba a sonreir a Jack y Carolin. Cuando habían decidido ir nadando hasta Quiquimánua que estaría a un par de horas, desafiando a toda la fauna marina del lugar, cuando ya llevaban media hora nadando y casi ya no podían con su alma, un barco apareció en lontananza, un barco que en unos cinco minutos les alcanzó y les lanzó un cabo para que pudieran subir a él; Carolin le reconoció desde la lejanía, sin saber a que atenerse; eran Las hijas.


	29. las hijas

_Las hijas._

Los dos naufragos aterrizaron en cubierta, cansados, con la respiración entrecortada… a pesar de todo, Carolin se levantó automáticamente, reticente, desconfiada y en posición de guardia, aunque no tenía absolutamente nada para defenderse, solo sus puños.

Carolin… ¿estás… bien?- preguntó Bonnie.

Sí, pero no gracias a vosotras, precisamente.

Sin más dilación, Mary Ann se echó en los brazos de Carolin:

Carolin… lo sentimos tanto… fuimos unas estúpidas… yo… lo lamento- un segundo más tarde, tenía a todas de las hijas alrededor, pidiendola disculpas y abrazándola fuertemente; todas menos una: Cristine, que solo la hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró hacia atrás, ella solo preguntó:

¿hacia dónde vamos?.

A por Will, y los demás, y después, a por la Perla.

Tras un par de horas, la Hijas avistaron al Neptuno. Parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, así que uno tras otro, los piratas se fueron deslizando hasta el barco contiguo. Mientras Cristine, se quedaba en las hijas, los demás llegaron hasta la bodega sin problemas, la escena era desoladora, Will colgando de las muñecas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, con la camisa desgarrada y sucia, y el resto de la tripulación de la perla, tirados uno sobre otros, en un cela enana. Jack y Bonnie sacaron de allí a la tripulación de la Perla y se dirigieron arriba, mientras Mary Ann y Carolin desataban a Will, y arrastrándole por las escaleras. Todo había sido muy fácil, cuando llegaron a las Hijas, zarparon inmediatamente, esperando que el barco estuviera infestado de los piratas del Neptuno, pero nada, no había nadie más que los tripulantes de la Perla y de las Hijas.

Horas más tarde, cuando las hijas llegaban a donde la Perla había sido abandonada, sin echar el ancla, sin hundirla, sin moverse, durante toda la noche la embarcación había permanecido en el mismo sitio, esperando, parecía, a su capitán. Y en ese momento, cuando el sol despuntaba el mar, tiñéndole de bermellón, el capitán Jack Sparrow y su tripulación, seguidos por las Hijas de la Ira, zarparon hacia Quiquimánua, por una vez, con tranquilidad.

LO SIENTO, ES SUPER CORTITO, PERO… LO NECESITABA PARA ACLARAR LAS COSAS. Un besote. Aura.


	30. Quiquimanua

Quiquimánua. La isla dorada. El paraíso de las Hijas. Rebosaba paz, el sol se detenía sobre las tranquilas aguas del río, arrancando destellos de los peces que bajo el lago nadaban ajenos al mundo exterior.

Dentro de la guarida se encontraba Carolin, observando taciturna, sobre su caja de madera, todo lo que había conseguido con sudor y sangre: acarició la daga, con su empuñadura de serpiente, deteniéndose un momento sobre su ojo, la perla, que tantos problemas le había causado, por el que casi perdió a sus amigas, a su familia; a su lado, un montón de oro, lo suficientemente grande como para llenar la caja casi hasta los topes, su libertad dependía de ello, y las hijas no habían dudado un segundo en arrastrar varios cajones de tesoros, escondidos en algún lugar de la guarida, que, obviamente, solo conocían ellas. El collar de perlas negras, bellísimo, brillaba con luz propia bajo la tenue luz de las velas, cada una de sus cetrinas cuentas, como ojos que la observaban sin pestañear, le recordaba a la muchacha la maldición presente; con un escalofrío apartó los dedos del colgante y se les llevó al muslo, un dolor palpitante estremecía su herida; lo ignoró como había hecho otras veces y observó su último objeto, la pluma del ave más pequeña del mundo, frágil, dulce, que razón había tenido Sildy cuando le había dicho que era como el amor.

Después de un par de minutos, Carolin decidida lo fue metiendo todo en la caja de madera, era un grueso cajón, de madera oscura, que tenía talladas sus iniciales. Lo había encargado hace mucho tiempo, en una isla del Caribe español, ahora, por fin, tenía una utilidad determinada.

Antes de cerrar el cajón, casi como si lo hubieran planeado, en la puerta sonaron unos golpes y acto seguido entraron en la habitación Will y Jack. Se acercaron a ella y la besaron en las mejillas, después se colocaron uno a cada lado y observaron el contenido de la caja con una sonrisa:

Bien preciosa, creo que es el momento.

_Flash_

_Carolin observaba el mar desde la habitación de Will, mientras Mary Ann le ponía vendas en la frente para conseguir bajarle un poco la fiebre que le habían producido los golpes y latigazos de Elizabeth._

_¡QUE BRUJA!.- decía Mary Ann indignada. De pronto, Will abrió los ojos lentamente._

_Will… estás consciente… ¿cómo estás?._

_Carolin se acercó a ellos al oír las palabras de Mary Ann, y observó al muchacho, tumbado sobre la cama, la camisa rota, las heridas abiertas, y todo por ayudarla… un sentimiento de culpa invadió el pecho de la chica, pero Will, casi adivinándolo, negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano para coger la de ella._

_No te preocupes por mí. Además, ahora, deberías arreglarte un poco, porque ¿no teníamos una boda pendiente?.- Mary Ann salió de la habitación, rumbo al timón donde se encontraba Cristine, la capitana, para darla la "buena" noticia._

_No Will, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo claro nada._

_Lo sé, y no me importa, sé que aunque sea un poquito, hay algo en ese corazón que me ama, y también sé que en el mío, también queda algo que te ama a ti, así que confía en mí. Además, no hay más hombres en este barco, y Jack ya está casado… por favor, hazlo por mí… ¡no soportaría verte maldita por toda la eternidad porque me hubieras rechazado!._

_Carolin sonrió ante las bromas de Will, y le ayudó a levantarse, después le acercó a una silla, cerca de una cazuela con agua (para lavarse vamos), toallas y una camisa nueva de fiesta._

_(para que veais lo wapo que estaba)_

_http://us.movies1. más tarde, Carolin y Will se daban el sí quiero, sobre la cubierta de las Hijas de la Ira, cuando el sol reinaba sobre el horizonte se besaron ya como marido y mujer; más de un corazón se había partido en esos momentos._

esta bien chicos, de todos modos, quiero daros las gracias a los dos. Sois los mejores.

Ninguno de los dos hizo bromas al respecto. Ninguno de los dos sonrió y retó al otro con la mirada. Solo unieron sus tres manos sobre la caja de madera y Carolin, con pulso firme fue haciendo un corte en cada palma, después, los tres dejaron caer su sangre dentro de ella, tres gotas que se esparcieron sobre el oro, llegando al fondo, o al menos eso parecía. Tras un par de segundos, mientras Jack y Will apretaban la palma con un trapo limpio para cerrar la herida, Carolin cerró el cajón de madera con una cadena de hierro pesado, se volvió y les miró a los dos. Después se acercó y besó, primero a uno y luego a otro, brevemente en los labios. Tras esto, salieron de la habitación llevando el cajón entre Will y Carolin. Iban a enterrarlo y con él, la maldición.

CHICAS, QUE HAGO?? LES PONGO UN TRÍO, OOOOOOOO… HEEELP!!.

GRACE POR LOS ÁNIMOS, DE VERAS QUE ME AYUDAIS UN MONTÓN.

UN BESOTE

AURA.


	31. 31

**A ver chicos y chicas, lo siento, estos capitulillos serán cortos, pero espero que no os defrauden, porque intento que aunque sean breves pongan toda la carne en el asador. Grace y lo siento. Aura.**

Juntos, los tres y las hijas, caminaron por la isla, arrastrando el pesado cofre, turnándose para llevarlo. Por fin, tras una media hora de camino, llegaron a un bello paraje, como todos los de Quiquimanua; era un acantilado. Las rocas solían romper contra su pared de piedra los días que las agitaba el viento, pero ese día en concreto, la mar se encontraba tranquila. Uno por uno, fueron bajando por un mínimo sendero de piedra, que conducía hasta un recoveco a la altura del mar. La roca estaba resbaladiza y llena de algas y moho. Carolin observó a sus acompañantes y con una sonrisa y un suspiro algo nervioso, saltó al agua cargada con el cajón. Buceó entre los pocos peces que había cerca de la costa, sin alejarse de las rocas. No la costaba mucho dejarse caer hacia el fondo, porque la caja pesaba bastante. Cuando consideró que la profundidad era suficiente, se acercó a la roca y empujó la caja hacia dentro. De pronto, una morena salió de entre las piedras y pasó rozando el pelo de la pirata, que algo asustada y nerviosa por el bicho, sacó su puñal y subió a la superficie a coger aire. Todos la miraron expectante, ella negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sumergir. Buceó de nuevo hacia las profundidades, tiró de la caja sacándola del nido de morenas, y se dejó llevar más hacia abajo. Metros más allá, las rocas se metían más hacia adentro. Carolin se acercó allí y empujó de nuevo la caja, dejándola atorada entre las piedras. Luego tiró de otra y sepultó el cajón. Pero con tan mala suerte que otra piedra calló y la dejó atrapada un pie. Carolin tiró y tiró, y al fin consiguió sacar su pie, dislocándose el tobillo y cuando ya observaba la sombra esbelta de Jack saltando al agua para sacarla de allí.

Salió a la superficie y tomó aire a bocanadas. Después volvieron a la guarida, Bonnie ayudó a Carolin a llegar y después la vendó el tobillo. Ella suspiró y salió cojeando hasta el embarcadero. Allí se sentó y observó el lago. La mitad del trabajo estaba hecho.

SORRY, PORQUE SEA TAN CORTO., PERO NO ME DA PA MÁS… PARA QUE VEAIS A WILL WAPO EN LA BODA, QUITAD LOS ESPACIOS:

_http// us.m ovies1__. images/hv/photo/moviepix/ waltdisney/piratesofthecaribbeandeadmanschest/ orlandobloom/deadmanschest1.jpg_


	32. de nuevo ellos

JO, QUE EL CAPÍTULO ERA CORTITO PERO NO TANTO, SORRY CHICAS, SE ME CORTÓ Y ADEMÁS HE TENIDO UN PAR DE DÍAS EL ORDENADOR JODIDO. Grace. Aura.

Quedaba un día completo, únicamente 24 horas para que la maldición se deshiciera o perdurara eternamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga, antes de que llegara la decisiva; Carolin flotaba en el agua cálida del lago, intentando deshacerse de pensamientos negativos y aclarar sus ideas. Creía que lo más difícil había pasado, ahora solo tenía que escoger a uno de los dos hombres, al apuesto castaño que había arriesgado su vida por ella, o al atractivo canalla que por una vez en su vida había demostrado sus sentimientos… era tan difícil… o tan fácil… se sumergió observando el cielo desdibujado por encima de su cabeza, dejando que su melena roja se extendiera a su alrededor. Volvió a la superficie y trepó por una roca, dejando que su cuerpo desnudo se calentara con el sol de la mañana.

Entre tanto…

Will descansaba, tumbado sobre una espesa cama de hiedra, cerca del lugar donde se bañaba Carolin, la verdad es que podía contemplarla en todo su esplendor en el agua, solo con girar levemente la cabeza, pero él era un caballero y no iba a hacer eso… ¿o quizá sí?. Tras un par de minutos intentando verla y no conseguirlo, optó por levantarse, aunque eso conllevase algo de dolor en la espalda azotada. Se asomó, acercándose a las rocas resbaladizas que rodeaban la cascada y alcanzó a ver como la muchacha trepaba por un roca, y se tumbaba. Después totalmente sonrojado, volvió a su lugar, se tumbó y esperó, como Carolin, que el calor de la mañana le adormeciera.

Mientras…

Jack… Jack pensaba… dormía… estaba… luchaba… celaba… pero sobre todo amaba, amaba a esa maldita mujer, nunca mejor dicho, con todas sus fuerzas, pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría reconocerlo frente a ella, porque si al final elegía a Will… no sabía que iba a hacer. El agua lamía los pies desnudos del pirata, y el ruido de la cascada ensordecía sus oídos, sin pensarlo, se despojó de las pocas ropas que le quedaban y se lanzó al lago. Nadó destensando sus músculos, hasta el centro de la laguna, cuando un chapoteo cercano le sobresaltó.


	33. llego

La noche fue cayendo poco a poco sobre la doble tripulación. La tarde cálida dio paso a una noche llena de fiesta y bullicio. Los muchachos habían organizado una fiesta, con ron corriendo por doquier, con antorchas clavadas en la arena y con música y bailarines por todos los sitios. Jack y Will se observaban mutuamente, quizá sopesando sus probabilidades: uno, un exherrero, dulce, cariñoso, con coraje, interesante y guapo; el otro, pirata, irónico, pasional, valiente, atractivo y canalla… mientras, "ajena" a los dos y con una botella de ron en la mano, sin estar muy segura de si era para olvidarse de todo o para infundirse valor, Carolin danzaba, junto a sus "hijas", sus hermanas de sangre.

Pegó un largo trago a la botella y se giró, observando a los dos hombres, con sus ojos algo vidriosos por el alcohol, sopesando lo que podría pasar sino hiciera caso a su corazón. Abandonó la botella a un lado, inspiró y se acercó lentamente a uno de ellos. Era el momento, faltaba poco para medianoche, debía amar a uno de sus muchachos con toda su alma, y por fin, después de mucho pensar, se había decidido. Trastabilló durante un momento, pero no llegó a caer al suelo, los fuertes brazos de Will la recogieron hábilmente, ella sonrió y le besó en los labios.


	34. uno de los dos

Le besó en los labios, recorriendo su sabor, su dulzura característica… por última vez. Cuando se apartó de él, el herrero pudo leer en sus ojos su decisión.

Bonita despedida.- dijo Will.- Pero es mejor que te des prisa, no falta mucho para medianoche.

Carolin se lo agradeció de corazón, no había conocido hombre más comprensivo en su vida. Se giró en busca de Jack, mientras Will se alejaba de ella, seguido de una tenue sombra. Carolin buscó a Jack entre la gente, no conseguía encontrarlo por ningún sitio. La vista se le nublaba y la cicatriz comenzó a palpitar en su muslo, cada vez más fuerte. Intentó razonar donde se encontraría el pirata y se alejó de la playa donde celebraban la fiesta, dando tumbos por la arena, hasta encontrar una pequeña cala cercana. Allí encontró a su pirata. Tumbado sobre la arena, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza como queriendo borrar la última imagen que habían visto sus ojos. Carolin se acercó hasta él y se dejó caer a su lado. Después se inclinó divertida, y recorriendo las mejillas del pirata susurró:

Jack, tienes pecas.- Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inundó la cara del hombre, que abrió los ojos y la miró casi con ternura, como la primera vez que la había besado, la primera vez que la entregó el corazón, a esa pelirroja cabezota y terca que le traía de cabeza. La miró y acarició su mejilla atrayéndole hacia él; después la besó, con ternura, con pasión, con delicadeza… buscando el placer mutuo, demostrándose su amor el uno al otro, Jack y Carolin se amaron bajo las estrellas, observados únicamente por ellas y por el astro lunar que a tantos amantes ha contemplado. Se entregaron profundamente, en cuerpo y alma.

1234567890

Elizabeth se movía entre las sombras de los árboles, había seguido a Will hasta la playa y había observado como el muchacho caía sentado sobre la arena, suspirando por la arpía que le había abandonado por Jack. Se acercó a él en un último intento. Su maldición se cumpliría en unas horas, sino conseguía que Will la amase, quedaría maldita para la eternidad, pero había conseguido ayuda… la misma que obligó a Jack a casarse con ella… una pócima magnífica, que le había robado a Tía Dalma sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se acercó a Will por la espalda y le tapó los ojos con la mano, jugueteando con él:

¿Carolin?.- dijo él esperanzado.

Mmm.- dijo ella negando con voz dulce, aunque por dentro la carcomían los celos.

¿Mary Ann?.- Un relámpago de ira cruzó la mente de la rubia, ¿Cuántas mujeres acosaban a William Turner?. ¿quién era esa Mary Ann?. Sin hacerse esperar más, Elizabeth llevó la bebida a los labios de Will y este confiado bebió sin ningún temor, cuando la muchacha apartó su mano de los ojos de él, pensó que era la mujer más bonita que había visto nunca, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a sus labios. En pocos minutos, ya la había desnudo, Elizabeth desconocía la habilidad del herrero con las manos (jijiji) y poco después, cabalgaba sobre él, mientras ambos gemían de placer.

1234567890

Tras unos minutos, cuando ya los dos (Carolin y Jack) yacían exhaustos y abrazados sobre la arena, la herida de Carolin comenzó a palpitar fuerte, cada vez más, Jack la ayudó a levantarse y quiso entrar con ella en el agua, pero la muchacha se lo impidió y ella sola corrió mar adentro, paso tras paso, dejando que la infinidad del océano tragara su cuerpo desnudo, hasta el último cabello salvaje de su cabeza. Jack la observaba nervioso desde la orilla, se movía de un lado a otro, el mar había absorbido a su mujer, y el no tenía nada para defenderla, excepto una espada a la cintura (ya llevaba pantalones, chicas, lo siento). Sin más, una luz comenzó a brillar en el agua, primero tenuemente, después con fuerza, toda la costa se inundó de un resplandor verdoso, que cegó durante unos instantes a todos los que estaban cerca. Jack pudo observar como el cuerpo de Carolin se elevaba del agua, como se arqueaba su espalda en un gesto de dolor y como después volvía a caer a plomo sobre la superficie salada. Corrió mar adentro, rescatando el cuerpo de la muchacha, arrastrándolo hasta la orilla, le apartó los mechones de la cara y ella abrió los ojos repentinamente, le miró y observó su pierna: Una cicatriz recubría su muslo derecho, ondulada como una serpiente, pero ya no brillaba, ya no tenía ningún aspecto verdoso. En algún lugar, un reloj marcó las doce campanadas. La maldición había desaparecido.

Un grito resonó en la isla. Carolin y Jack corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía, ella con la camisa de Jack y sus propios pantalones, Jack desenvainando la espada, tras ella (os recuerdo como corre Jack o no hace falta?), cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron a Will tumbado en el suelo, medio desnudo, y a Mary Ann amenazando con su espada a Elizabeth, a una Elizabeth algo cambiada, el pelo revuelto, también medio desnuda, y mojada, muy mojada; cuando Carolin se acercó a ellos, Elizabeth se volvió y con un rugido de furia saltó sobre ella.


	35. fiera

Carolin no logró apartarse a tiempo y la fiera enfurecida cayó sobre ella con inusual fuerza. La golpeó una y otra vez, a Elizabeth ya le eran indiferentes los ruegos de Will, los golpes de Carolin y las amenazas de Mary Ann y Jack.

La muchacha había quedado en una posición con desventaja, porque se encontraba bajo el peso completo de Elizabeth que la arañaba y mordía con saña, de pronto, una idea fugaz pasó por la cabeza de la chica, y se lanzó a ella en el acto. Tomó impulso y lanzó su boca hasta la yugular de Elizabeth, cuando alcanzó el punto, la mordió con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo el efecto deseado: que el dolor recorriera las venas de la mujer y se apartará. En el momento en que sintió su cuerpo libre, se levantó del suelo, recogiendo en el aire la espada que le lanzaba Jack. Observó a Elizabeth ahora con más detalle, sabía que había algo diferente en la muchacha, algo nuevo… la miró, el pelo despeinado, la ropa pegada al cuerpo… tenía que reconocer que… bueno, en fin, observó su piel y su cara… era algo más verdosa que lo habitual, pero Carolin lo achacó a la luz de la luna. Entonces observó la palma de su mano. En la mano derecha su cicatriz se había cerrado, pero no como la de ella, estaba cetrina, reluciente, como el primer día, de un verde brillante.

Carolin contuvo la respiración y entonces Will levantándose del suelo algo aturdido ayudado por Mary Ann, contó lo que había pasado minutos antes en la playa, como se había acostado con Elizabeth, seducido por ella y por su mágica poción, como ella después había entrado en el mar y él había observado un estallido verdoso que le hizo reaccionar, al menos un poco, hasta ahí todo "bien". Pero cuando salió del agua, Elizabeth estaba hecha una fiera, los sentidos de Will seguían algo nublados por el brebaje, así que salió en defensa de este Mary Ann, que había seguido lo que pasaba desde que Elizabeth se había introducido en el agua, corriendo junto al lado de Will en el momento en que ella desapareció de escena.

Mary Ann les explicó como Elizabeth la había rugido, literalmente, que se apartara de Will. Pero ella se había defendido de los ataques de la mujer con su espada y sus puños, de hecho, Mary Ann tenía un ojo morado gracias a la ira de Elizabeth y a un despiste de ella en la lucha. Después ellos habían llegado, tras escuchar el grito de Elizabeth, y el resto lo sabían.

Elizabeth les observaba, respirando agitadamente, intranquila, apretando los puños y chorreando agua. De pronto, un viento lejano comenzó a soplar, agitando la mar antes calmada, provocando olas… de entre ellas, salió una mujer. Bella, pálida y triste.

Elizabeth.- dijo observándola.- has fallado.- la muchacha la observó impertérrita.- No solo te has casado con un hombre que no te amaba, y has obligado a otro a entregarte su amor físico, que por supuesto, ha hecho inconscientemente; sino que además tu cofre no esta tan lleno como para librarte de tu maldición.

¿Cómo que no?.- murmuró ella.- metí las perlas, el puñal…

Gemelo al que hirió a Carolin. No era el mismo puñal, pero no es eso lo que no te perdono. Sino tu fraude.

¿qué fraude?... no…. No llego a comprender… no sé… no…- Elizabeth negaba con la cabeza insistentemente, intentando avistar que era lo que había hecho mal.

De pronto un relámpago de lucidez cruzó la mente de Carolin, y comprendió porque cuando un par de días antes habían llegado a La Guarida, esta estaba saqueada, revuelta y todo tirado… la cueva dorada…

TU SUPUESTO ORO, ELIZABETH, NO SON MÁS QUE PIEDRAS SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE VALOR.

Mary Ann recordó de pronto una conversación (capítulo 10) de un par de sombras con Ragetti y Pintel… y también comprendió:

¿Creías que las piedras que daban luz a La Guarida realmente eran oro?.- preguntó Mary Ann casi divertida. Elizabeth casi sin poder creerlo, de pronto reaccionó, se puso roja y asintió con la cabeza, lanzando maldiciones en voz baja contra ese par de estúpidos piratas que la habían ayudado a saquear la cueva.

La bruja maldita negó con la cabeza y tendió la mano helada a Elizabeth, ella resignada la tomó y juntas, una al lado de la otra, caminaron por el mar hasta perderse en la espesura de las olas agitadas.


	36. epílogo

Un día ventoso arrojaba fríos remolinos de viento sobre las caras de las dos parejas que caminaban por la calle, en un inusual paisaje caribeño. Caminaban de prisa, tomados de dos en dos de la mano, embozados en sendas capas. Llegaron a una pequeña herrería, casi escondida en una esquina y entraron agradeciendo el calor del lugar. Las ropas, tiradas con desorden por el lugar dieron paso a Carolin, Jack, Mary Ann y William.

_Flash- recuerdo._

_Tras la desaparición de Elizabeth, Jack se había dado por "separado" de su mujercita. _

_Los cuatro juntos se dirigieron hacia el barco y La guarida. Después de poner al día a las Hijas de la Ira sobre lo que había ocurrido y mientras el sol salía por el horizonte, algunos fueron a dormir, y otros… a bañarse._

_Will decidió tomar un tranquilo baño caliente sobre la Perla. Tiró su ropa sobre el suelo del camarote de Jack y se introdujo en una placentera tina de agua caliente. El vapor llenaba la habitación, y el sudor corría por la piel del muchacho. De pronto Will oyó un ruido y se lanzó sobre la espada que había dejado, previsoramente, sobre una banqueta cercana. Los ruidos continuaron y Will tomando una toalla salió de la habitación con ella a la cintura y con la espada en la mano. Encontró a Mary Ann en la habitación que colocaba una camisa limpia y unos pantalones sobre la cama. Le miró algo azorada, el muchacho soltó la espada sobre una mesa cercana, Mary Ann se sonrojó un poco, pero sonriendo coquetamente, le dijo:_

_te dejo aquí la ropa…aunque no hace falta que te la pongas, así estás muy bien.- lejos de lo que la pirata hubiera esperado del tímido herrero, este sonrío pícaramente y la contestó:_

_tampoco hace falta que tú te vayas, aquí estás muy bien.- Después de eso ambos se acercaron un poco el uno al otro y Will, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura la besó con pasión, giró la cabeza intentando ahondar el beso, pero un gemido de dolor de ella hizo que se apartara._

_¿te hice daño?._

_El ojo.- dijo ella señalando la moradura que la había hecho Elizabeth por él._

_Lo siento. Tendré más cuidado.- Volvió a acercarse a ella, volvió a besarla, con renovada pasión. Mary Ann movió sus manos del cuello a la espalda del chico, recorriéndola con sus largos dedos. De pronto, la toalla que rodeaba la cintura de Will cayó al suelo._

En la herrería, Will acarició con nostalgia los artilugios que había utilizado en un pasado para modelar los más bellos metales. Mary Ann se acercó a él, le abrazó por la ESPALDA y le besó levemente tras la oreja. Fue suficiente para que el herrero se recompusiera.

Bien Jack ¿cómo quieres la espada?.

No lo sé, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Pero… que tenga estilo.- Dijo él alzando la mano.

Nunca cambiarás.- susurró Carolin.

Por supuesto que no querida.

Creo que eso fue lo que me gustó de ti.

_Flash- recuerdo_

_Dentro de La Guarida, Jack y Carolin se dirigieron hacia la misma habitación. Entraron juntos y cerraron la puerta. Jack se volvió y acarició la cara de la muchacha._

_Tengo algo que decirte, Carolin, y no puedo esperar más, querida. Te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, y no he soportado ni un solo minuto el tenerte lejos. Te amo, te necesito, te deseo._

_Carolin sonrió. El pirata más canalla de todo el Caribe Español, ¡no! ¡rayos!, de tooodo el Caribe, se la estaba declarando. En cualquier otro momento, Carolin habría negado con la cabeza y habría huido. Había creído sus palabras durante unas horas de placer y después se abría olvidado del inolvidable Jack Sparrow, pero esta vez era diferente. El pirata tiró de su mentón haciendo que ella le observara. Dejando sus miradas apenas a unos milímetros. Entonces ella leyó sus ojos y pudo observar como era sincero. Sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó sobre su Jack._

_Yo también te amo… te necesito… te deseo… te amo… te quiero…- repetía una y otra vez Carolin, mientras besaba toda la cara del pirata, y él reía a carcajadas. Tumbados sobre la cama, él uno sobre el otro._

Horas más tarde las cuatro figuras, de nuevo embozadas, salieron de la herrería, con varios bultos bajo las capas. Caminaron juntos atravesando la ciudad. Tras unos minutos llegaron al puerto: Las hijas les esperaban, habían decidido atracar con él en Port Royal, ya que era más discreto que La Perla.

Cuando el sol ya caía sobre la mar, se alejaron de la ciudad, perdiéndose en la infinidad del océano. Su siguiente destino… ¿quién sabe?.

FIN.

BUENO CHICOS, HA LLEGADO EL FINAL.

ACEPTO APLAUSOS TOMATAZOS Y LO QUE QUERAIS, PERO POR FAVOR, DECIDME QUE OS PARECIÓ. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

UN BESOTE

Aura.


End file.
